Love Deluxe
by WolfCerberus
Summary: Le incomodaba que ambos se volviesen tan cercanos, le molestaba que estuviesen tan alegres el uno con el otro, le desagradaba que Juvia estuviese ahora en los brazos de Natsu, y le enfurecía que lo que estaba pasando fuese obra de una poción de amor... Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Gray odiaba que ambos fuesen la pareja perfecta...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy WolfCerberus trayéndoles una pequeña historia de una de mis parejas crack favoritas. Tratare de subir estos capítulos cortos cada semana, digo supongan porque ustedes ya saben cómo soy JAJAJajaja ja ja…. :c**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gustan las cosas demasiado melosas, puede que este fic no sea de tu agrado.**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la victoria de Fairy Tail y los gremios aliados ante el gran imperio de Alvarez, la paz volvía a Fiore y en Fairy Tail fue Laxus Dreyar quien fue nombrado 9° maestro luego del deceso de su abuelo Makarov en la guerra, el ambiente dentro del gremio volvía poco a poco, pero para desgracia de algunas personas (solo a una), cierto mago con complejo de desnudista aun no demostraba sus sentimientos a la maga de agua Juvia Loxar.

 **.**

Capítulo 1: "Love Deluxe" La poción que inició todo

 **.**

Magnolia / Afueras de la Ciudad (06:00 pm)

\- ¿Esta segura que esto va a funcionar? De cierta forma, Juvia no se siente muy segura – expreso la peliazul a la vendedora frente a ella, una mujer de cerca de 50, cabello color durazno con algunos hilos de plata que había ganado con su edad, con unos cansados ojos pardos.

\- Señorita, pongo todo mi orgullo como maga alquimista cuando le digo que Love Deluxe es infalible – dijo la mujer mayor señalando la botella en sus manos, y aunque su voz era tranquila, sus ojos reflejaban la seriedad tras sus palabras.

\- Juvia lo lamenta, es solo que Juvia lo ha intentado tantas veces que siente tan poca confianza… - aclaro la maga de agua agachando su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

\- Entiendo, entonces te repetiré que debes ser la primera persona que él vea, de esa forma se creara el vínculo – le recordó la alquimista antes de entregarle la pócima.

 **.**

Fairy Tail / Sótano (6:10 pm)

En lo más profundo del edificio, donde originalmente solo se le permitiría la entrada a aquellos que se ganaran el puesto de maestros de Fairy Tail se encontraba un cristal transparente en donde la figura de dos personas apresadas dentro de este eran visibles, él de cabello negro como la noche, ella con una hermosa melena rubia pálida, y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados la persona frente al cristal los recordaba perfectamente, uno rojos carmesí y otros verdes sin brillo, pero lo más remarcable era que ambos poseían una sonrisa calmada mientras se abrasaban por la eternidad.

\- ¿Otra vez por aquí? Natsu – pregunto calmadamente la mujer que apareció repentinamente detrás del pelirosa.

\- Primera… Si, de alguna forma no puedo evitar volver aquí – respondió el DS, volteando su cabeza para darle la cara a la proyección astral de la mujer dentro del cristal.

\- ¿Esperas que tu onii-chan despierte? – curioseó ligeramente burlona Mavis.

\- Se equivoca! – contesto Natsu, con cierta molestia y un poco de vergüenza - solo quiero darle otro puñetazo a ese idita –

\- jijiji, No tienes que preocuparte, a mí me tomo muchos años el tomar mi forma astral, estoy segura que a él no le tomara tanto como a mí – informo Mavis con una ligera sonrisa, Natsu se relajó de forma inconsciente – Aunque si él es una proyección astral no podrás golpearlo –

\- *Agh* rayos lo olvide – soltó Natsu tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, causando que la pequeña mujer rubia riera por lo bajo – entonces ¿puede darle un puñetazo por mí, primera? –

\- Eso ya lo veremos cuando el aparezca ¿sí? – aclaro la rubia con una sonrisa palmeando suavemente el hombro de Natsu.

 **.**

Fairy Tail / Salón principal (06:20 pm)

Juvia abrió abruptamente las puertas del gremio con sus mejillas infladas, su plan era simple, besaría a Gray de sorpresa y le haría beber la poción que tenía en la boca y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vería el mago de hielo seria a ella ¡Era el plan perfecto! Busco con la mirada al hombre a quien le profesaba su gran amor, sentado junto a Erza estaba el mago con hábitos desnudistas, sin perder tiempo y temiendo que una de sus muchas "rivales de amor" se adelantara a ella, corrió hacia su amado sin pensar en nada, en una línea recta que terminaba en los labios de su enamorado.

Sumida en el pensamiento de solamente correr a los brazos y labios de "su" hombre cerro sus ojos con anticipación y extendió sus brazos para apresar al mago de hielo y en el momento en el que sintió que chocaba con alguien, cerro sus brazos en el cuello de la persona y sus labios conectaron con unos labios suaves y cálidos, sin perder tiempo, y para pesar de ella, pues no pudo tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar de esos labios, uso su lengua para abrir sus labios y poder pasar gran parte de la poción a la otra persona, quien sin comprender lo que pasaba solo recibió el líquido y trago sin pensar. En el momento en el que Juvia escucho el sonido de algo pasando a través de una garganta, fue el momento en el que decidió abrir sus ojos y permitir que los orbes negro ónix de Gray se posaran sobre l….

– 'esperen un momento, los ojos de Gray-sama son azul oscuro, no negro ónix, ¡Entonces…!' – Juvia se separó rápidamente de la persona que estaba besando, ojos con forma afilada, unos prominentes colmillos que eran perfectamente visibles aunque su boca estuviese entre-abierta por el beso sorpresa y un inconfundible cabello rosa/salmón - *tragar* Na-Na-Natsu-san! – grito la peliazul, antes de darse cuenta que también había tragado parte de la poción.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro con las bocas abiertas, sin comprender que hacer, en sus pupilas la figura de un corazón apareció por un solo segundo antes de desaparecer, pasando desapercibido para casi todos. Antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar algo, Juvia se levantó de golpe con la cara completamente roja y sin desperdiciar ni medio segundo salió corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Todos se giraron para ver al pelirosa, quien aún se mantenía en el piso con una cara de sorpresa y tocando suavemente sus labios con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, y para sorpresa de todos, Natsu tenía un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas como si de una chiquilla se tratase.

\- ¡EEEEEHHHHHH! – gritaron simultáneamente todos los miembros del gremio… bueno, casi todos.

\- ¡Natsu se puede sonrojar! – exclamo sorprendido Happy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es un pequeño anuncio que también pondré en el próximo capítulo de "Caprichos del Destino".**

 **Hace un par de días estuve leyendo el manga de Fairy Tail porque hace mucho tiempo que estaba atrasado con la historia (el ultimo capitulo que había leído era el de Laxus vs Wahl, cuando Laxus usa el relámpago rojo) y déjenme decirles que mientras más lo leía más me di cuenta de algo: Hiro Mashima está tratando de agrandar demasiado la historia, al punto que tal vez se le salga de las manos, y lo peor podría ser que tuviera un final estilo Bleach.**

 **Respeto si a cualquiera le gusta cómo se está desarrollando Fairy Tail, yo solo estoy dando mi opinión personal.**

 **Pero el punto es que desde que lo leí me siento ligeramente remanente de crear mi propia versión del final de Fairy Tail, lo cual afectaría la tercera parte de "Caprichos", y en ese fic les daré las opciones que tomare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! WolfCerberus trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de "Love Deluxe".**

 **A** **BennuKagaho** **, gracias por compartir tu opinión y me tranquiliza el saber que hay otras personas que compartan ese pensamiento. Y por lo de los capítulos, lo siento pero después de todo, estos capítulos son todos cortos.**

 **Ahora bien…. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Y se supone que el primer paso es difícil?

 **.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Fairy Tail, uno en donde como todos los días estaban volando sillas, mesas, botellas de alcohol y de vez en cuando Max o Warren, lo normal para Fairy Tail.

\- *escupir* ¿Es todo lo que tienes princesita? Asuka golpea más fuerte que tú – comento burlonamente Natsu, luego de recuperarse del puñetazo de Gray.

\- ¿Si? Pues el mosquito del otro día me dio más pelea de la que me estás dando tú – fue la respuesta del mago de hielo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues a ver si esto es de tu talla – sin necesidad de otra palabra Natsu se lanzó con su puño envuelto en llamas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aunque lo que ellos no sabían, es que una maga de cabello azul estaba viendo su pelea diaria detrás de una de los pilares de madera, aunque sus pensamientos desvariaban "un poco" de la realidad.

\- '¡No puede ser! Gray-sama y Natsu-san están peleando por el amor de Juvia' – pensó la maga de agua, ocultándose nuevamente en el pilar.

* * *

 _Mente de Juvia_

 _\- Ríndete Gray, el primer beso de Juvia no fue contigo, sino que fue conmigo, Natsu! – exclamo triunfante el pelirosa mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con una sonrisa arrogante._ **(¿A cuántos se les hace familiar esta escena?)**

 _\- Jamás me rendiré, mi amor por Juvia no se desmoronara por algo tan simple como eso y yo luchare por ella – expreso Gray efusivamente como si estuviera actuando._

 _\- Es inútil, después de todo yo soy el más apto para estar con alguien tan hermosa como Juvia – expuso el DS viendo por sobre sus hombros al mago de hielo – Así que prepárate para apartarte Gray! -_

 _\- NAATSUUUU! – grito fúrico el azabache, corriendo hacia el Dragón Slayer con el ferviente deseo de golpear al pelirosa._

* * *

\- 'Juvia comienza a creer que debe dejar de leer tantas novelas' – pensó la maga de agua después de imaginarse aquella bizarra escena – 'Además que fue eso de Juvia imaginándose a Natsu-san diciendo esas cosas, lo más seguro es que el también cree que Juvia es una rara… después de todo incluso Gray-sama lo cree' –

Las nubes del cielo comenzaron a ennegrecerse.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia el costado del pilar para aco…observar la pelea entre el Slayer de fuego y el mago de Ice-Maker, pero ahora Gray estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Erza y Lucy, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Y Natsu-san? – susurro Juvia, inclinándose aún más, pero aun si no pudo encontrar al pelirosa, sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro, pero la peliazul solo sacudió aquella mano con su propia mano, otro toque le siguió y esta vez la maga de agua se dio la vuelta, frente a ella, el pelirosa se encontraba con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa – '¿Qué hace Natsu-san aquí?' -

\- Hey Juvia… yo me preguntaba – comenzó el pelirosa rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza de manera nerviosa - si ¿quisieras hacer una misión conmigo? –

\- 'No debes aceptar Juvia, aunque sea algo borde debes rechazarlo' – pensó la peliazul, pero sin que ella lo notara un corazón se formó en sus pupilas por un segundo y lo que salió de su boca fue algo muy diferente – Si, a Juvia le encantaría –

\- ¡Genial! – exclamo alegre el pelirosa dándose media vuelta y yendo hacia el tablón de misiones, o ese era su plan antes de que la maga de agua tomara su muñeca y lo detuviera - ¿eh? ¿Pasa algo? –

\- ¿P-porque quiere ir a una misión con Juvia? – cuestiono la peliazul con cierta timidez, después de todo, ella solo había salido en misiones con Gajeel y Gray, con el primero por conocerse desde que eran miembros de Phantom Lord y con el ultimo porque ella lo seguía sin que este se diera cuenta y cuando lo notaba ya no había vuelta atrás.

Natsu desvió su mirada y comenzó a rascar suavemente su mejilla derecha, cerca de su cicatriz - Bueno ayer… me di cuenta de que nunca hemos hecho ninguna misión juntos y creí que sería genial que hiciéramos una – explico el pelirosa, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿Natsu-san ha ido a misiones con otros miembros? – pregunto Juvia, quien no tardó mucho en escuchar las voces de los demás.

\- La peor misión de mi vida –

\- Perdí dos barriles completos de vino por su culpa –

\- En lugar de que nos pagaran, nosotros tuvimos que pagar por todos los daños causados -

\- Mis *sollozo* mis pobres creaciones de madera *sollozo* -

\- ¡Natsu es el hombre más loco de todos! –

\- Todavía no puedo acercarme a los perros por miedo a que me ataquen -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Alguna vez fui a una misión con Natsu? No lo recuerdo –

\- Pobre… inconscientemente bloqueo ese recuerdo –

\- ¿Pobre? Mejor dicho afortunada -

\- ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS LLORONES! – grito avergonzado el pelirosa en respuesta a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

\- Pero ¿está seguro de que quiere ir con Juvia? Juvia quiere decir… Juvia es bastante rara – comento la maga de agua con la mirada en el piso.

\- Eso no es malo, Luce también es bastante rara – respondió Natsu apuntando a la rubia, quien estaba a punto de arrojarle un zapato.

\- Incluso el modo de hablar de Juvia es raro – remarco la peliazul, levantando ligeramente mirada.

\- Naa, eso no es nada, hay veces que Levy y Freed hablan aún más raro con palabras súper raras – señalo el pelirosa.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Que nuestro léxico sea más extenso no denota que seamos extravagantes! – gritaron ambos magos ofendidos.

\- ¡Palabras raras! ¡Palabras raras! ¡Palabras raras! – exclamaron Natsu y varios miembros del gremio apuntando a la maga de Escritura Solida y al de Runas Mágicas.

\- Vez lo que te digo, no hay nada de malo en ser raro, eso significa ser único – retomo la conversación con la maga de agua Natsu, con su típica sonrisa capaz de descongelar el corazón – Así que ¿vamos a esa misión?

Juvia no pudo evitar el sonreír, Natsu realmente era una personal especial, tal vez el ir a una misión con el pelirosa no sería una mala idea – Claro, Juvia lo acompañara –

\- ¡SI! Vamos al tablón – celebro el pelirosa, tomando la mano de la peliazul y arrastrándola hacia el tablón de misiones.

Todo el mundo se quedó viendo a la dupla de magos moviendo sus manos sobre los papeles, tratando de decidir que misión sería la más divertida para ambos. Cana comenzó a reír por lo bajo, subiendo su tono cada vez más y más.

\- Espero que los que estén solteros hayan tomado apuntes, porque Natsu prácticamente dio una clase magistral de cómo dar el primer paso: acercarse a una persona – declaro Cana antes de empinar su 4 barril de la mañana.

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! WolfCerberus una vez más, trayendo el 3er capítulo de "LD".**

 **En los próximos capítulos la historia avanzará mas rápido, lo prometo!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 3: Más tiempo Juntos

 **.**

Fairy Tail/Salón Principal (10:30 am)

Laxus dejo que el alcohol se deslizara suavemente por su garganta antes de dejar el vaso vacío en la barra, empezaba a entender el por qué su abuelo había comenzado a quedar calvo a una no tan avanzada edad, el estrés de recibir todas las cartas de amonestación junto con los recibos por todos los daños colaterales causados en misiones seguro que harían que la cabeza del 9° maestro terminara como la de Makarov en menos de veinte años, lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿Por qué demonios seguía permitiendo que todos actuasen de esa forma? Suspiro y dejo descansar su cabeza en su brazo derecho, viendo la última carta que le había llegado, no podía creer que la pequeña Wendy ya comenzara a demostrar dotes destructivos, la esperanza de que existiese alguien en el gremio que no fuese un tornado destructor se despedazaron con esa carta, tal vez Happy, quien la acompaño a ella y a la exceed albina, tenía algo que ver con la carta actual, influyendo en la pobre e inocente DS de los cielos, solo rogaba a cualquier dios que no llegase a ser del mismo nivel de destrucción que Natsu, aunque llegar a ese nivel era bastante difícil.

\- *patada a la puerta* ¡LLEGAMOS! – Anuncio el pelirosa abriendo las puertas como solo él sabe hacerlo, junto a él, Juvia venía con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- 'Hablando de la mayor calamidad de todas' – pensó el rubio, dejando salir un suspiro.

\- Bienvenido Natsu, Juvia – saludo Mira con su mejor sonrisa, después de todo, si quería sacarles información debía actuar lo más amigablemente posible ¿verdad? - ¿Qué tal estuvo su primera misión juntos? –

\- ¡Fue realmente increíble! Juvia estuvo súper, cuando estábamos en el tren ella me metió a una gran burbuja de agua y no sufrí de mareos - relato Natsu, rodeando los hombros de la peliazul y apegándola a él sin dejar de sonreír - y cuando comenzó la pelea, la hubieran visto, cuando lanzo sus ataque eran como fuishhh puuush y luego con un gran splash y entonces la mitad de los idiotas ya estaban en el piso ¡fue realmente genial! –

\- Juvia cree que Natsu-sam-n está exagerando – murmuro la maga de agua con una sonrisa tímida, tomando uno de sus mechones y llevándolo a la parte trasera de su oreja, pero para los oídos de las personas que se encontraban cerca de la dupla, aquella pequeña corrección no paso para nada desapercibida.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Estuviste realmente increíble! Esos tipos nunca supieron que los golpeo – elogió Natsu, separándose de Juvia y lanzando golpes al aire.

\- Eso está bien, pero espero que los costos de reparación no sean caros – comento Laxus viendo a los magos, quienes se dieron una sonrisa y mirada cómplice antes de que Natsu nuevamente rodeara los hombros de la peliazul.

\- Pues esa es la mejor parte, no destruí nada – anuncio el pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Todo los demás quedo en silencio, Cana bajo su jarra de cerveza suavemente a la mesa, Erza quedo con un trozo de su pastel de fresa a medio camino de su boca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi levanto su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, Gajeel quedo con una cuchara en la boca y Elfman se debatía si gritar o no si era "de hombres" no destruir nada.

\- ¿Eh? Natsu… justo ahora… ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Laxus de forma pausada.

\- Ya lo dije, no destruí nada, y todo es gracias a Juvia – respondió el DS de fuego, apegando a la maga aún más hacia él.

\- Natsu-san exagera otra vez, todo lo que hizo Juvia fue apagar rápidamente los incendios que Natsu-san provocaba – comento la peliazul, avergonzada por las alabanzas del pelirosa pero no mostraba molestia por la proximidad de este.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar nuevamente, Laxus los separo a ambos, tomo las manos de Juvia con sus propias manos y mirándola a los ojos con una luz de esperanza y con una mezcla de súplica y demanda dijo – Juvia, de ahora en adelante acompaña a Natsu en todas sus misiones –

La gran mayoría del gremio se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el nuevo maestro, pero Macao, como ex-maestro de Fairy Tail, pudo entender el verdadero significado detrás de las palabras de Laxus: "Por favor impide que Natsu siga causando más desastres", y aunque Mirajane comprendiendo también el mensaje oculto, pensó que no estaría mal castigar a ciertas personas que fueron demasiado lentas para expresar sus sentimientos.

\- Cierto, deberían formar un equipo, se nota que se llevan muy bien juntos – apoyo la camarera albina, apareciendo en medio de Natsu y Juvia y tratando de acercarlos.

\- ¡Seguro seriamos geniales! – exclamo alegre el pelirosa, pensando en todo lo que ambos podrían hacer juntos – ¿Qué dices? –

\- Pero Natsu-san tiene su propio equipo, Juvia no quiere ser una molestia – respondió la maga de agua insegura, pues a algo muy dentro de ella le gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con el pelirosa y era exactamente ese sentimiento el que chocaba con sus sentimientos por el mago de hielo, y creía que eso a la larga se transformaría en un problema a causa de la poción.

\- Na, no creo que sea molestia – después de decir eso, Natsu busco con la mirada al resto de su equipo, pero solo estaba la maga pelirroja, quien continuaba comiendo su pastel – Oi Erza! ¿Dónde está Luce y la princesa de hielo? – pregunto acercándose.

\- Gray se fue a una misión solo, y Lucy no ha venido al gremio aun – contesto Scarlet sin apartar la mirada de su pastel de fresa.

\- Okay… Oye ¿Juvia se puede unir a nuestro equipo, verdad? – consulto Natsu apuntando a la peliazul que estaba a su lado, pues sin darse cuenta que había tomado la mano de Juvia y la había llevado junto a él.

\- Hmm no veo por qué no – delibero Erza, antes de terminarse su postre.

Natsu sonrió alegre antes de saltar de un lado a otro, gritándole a todo el mundo que existía un nuevo miembro en el "Team Natsu", aunque él no había notado el hecho de que todos estaban viendo lo que antes había pasado.

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HEY! ¿QUE TAL? WolfCerberus con la cuarta parte de "Love Deluxe".**

 **Sin mucho que aportar, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 4: Pruebas de Fuego

 **.**

3 semanas habían pasado desde que Juvia se había unido al equipo de Natsu, y para alegría de Laxus los costos de destrucción del "Team Natsu" habían bajado un 50%, pero por sobre todo, en ese tiempo la peliazul pudo, por primera vez, darse cuenta de la abismal diferencia de personalidades entre el Dragón Slayer y el mago de hielo.

Gray era frio, siempre tratando de ser maduro y sereno, pero por sobre todo muy reacio a mostrar muestra de afecto alguna.

El pelirosa por el contrario era alguien cálido, no temía el aceptar y mostrar su lado más infantil y alocado, ni tampoco temía el hacer contacto físico afectivo con otras personas.

Tanto que pondría incomodo a cualquier persona. A cualquiera menos a Juvia.

Ya que lamentablemente desde su infancia la maga de agua nunca experimento grandes muestras de afecto por muchas personas, hace mucho nació en ella el deseo de tener a su lado a alguien que sea capaz de proveerle aquello que nunca tuvo y siempre había deseado, afecto… y amor.

No podía negar el hecho que todas las veces que Natsu se lanzaba hacia ella para felicitarla abrazándola le hacían sentir ligeramente avergonzada, pero tampoco podía negar ni culpar a la pócima por el hecho de que le encantaba que una persona la tratase con tanto cariño, y en más de una vez lo había mostrado respondiendo al abrazo del pelirosa con el suyo propio.

Lo cual ponía a Juvia en la situación más incómoda que en su vida había enfrentado, o mejor dicho imaginado enfrentar, por un lado estaba Gray, el hombre por el que estuvo enamorada por tantos años y por el cual hizo todo lo que pudo sin obtener resultados, o Natsu, aquella persona de corazón cálido que le daba aquel cariño incondicional que ella siempre anhelo, aunque claro, "Love Deluxe" ayudo "un poco" a que ambos se acercaran mucho más.

Viendo la situación actual de la peliazul y las personalidades y magia de ambos magos, se podía resumir que en pocas palabras Juvia se encontraba entre una espada de fuego y un muro de hielo.

Es por eso que la maga de agua decidió hacer unas pequeñas "pruebas de fuego" al Dragon Slayer.

\- 'Aunque Juvia cree que es un poco irónico llamarlas "pruebas de fuego" tomando en cuenta que Natsu-san es inmune al fuego' –

* * *

Magnolia (11:45 pm)

(Prueba N°1: Acos… Acercamiento)

Juvia, comenzó a seguir al pelirosa por la ciudad, haciendo alarde de sus grandes capacidades para seguir a las personas sin que estas se dieran cuenta. En cierta calle, Natsu doblo hacia un estrecho camino que iba en dirección contraria a la del gremio, llamando enormemente la atención de la peliazul, quien sin perder tiempo fue a revisar el angosto callejón, pero no había una sola alma en esa calle.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – se preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto suavemente una voz detrás de ella.

\- Pues… - Juvia se detuvo, esa voz la reconoció al instante, se giró lentamente para ver la radiante sonrisa del mago de fuego.

\- Hey Juvia! ¿Por qué me seguías? – pregunto de inmediato el pelirosa, sin quitar su sonrisa.

La maga de agua se asombró de que Natsu fuese capaz de descubrirla, cosa que nunca le había pasado, pero claro, nunca antes siguió a alguien con los sentidos tan agudos como un animal salvaje.

\- N-nada… Juvia solo… solo se preguntaba si Juvia podía acompañar a Natsu-san al gremio – pregunto la peliazul ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Claro! Vamos – acepto rápidamente Natsu, tomando la mano de la peliazul y dirigiéndose a Fairy Tail.

 **.**

Fairy Tail (12:00 pm)

En el trayecto Natsu le pregunto a la maga de agua si le interesaba algún tipo de misión para hacer, pero Juvia se negó indicando que este día prefería tomarse un pequeño descanso, aunque su verdadero objetivo era realizar las pruebas al pelirosa.

\- *Patada a la puerta* ¡Que tal! – Saludo alegremente el pelirosa después de abrir la puerta violentamente.

\- ¡Natsu! – Saludo el pequeño exceed azul comiéndose un pescado crudo encima de la barra

\- Bienvenido Natsu – saludo como siempre Mira, sonriendo aún más al ver que estaba siendo acompañado por Juvia - ¿Quieres algo de comer? –

\- Si, realmente estoy hambriento – respondió el DS de inmediato, pero la peliazul vio esto como su oportunidad de hacer su segunda prueba.

(Prueba N°2: "Love Bento")

\- Natsu-san, no sé si será mucha molestia, pero Juvia le preparo algo – comento la peliazul, sacando de su bolso una pequeña caja negra, pero lo importante de esta era su contenido, un gran corazón rosa sobre una porción de arroz blanco, acompañado con un gran trozo de carne con la forma de un corazón, y rebanadas de verduras que también poseían forma de corazones.

\- Happy, eso es eso ¿no? – comento Mira en voz baja, mirando con complicidad al exceed.

\- Aye, definitivamente es eso – contesto Happy cubriendo con sus patas la sonrisa que afloraba en su cara.

\- ¡Eso es… - no pudieron terminar su exclamación, pues el bento ya no estaba sobre la mesa ya que Natsu se estaba comiendo toda la caja en un ángulo casi perfecto de 90°, dejando caer toda la comida en su boca, asombrando (y asqueando un poco) a los que lo estaban viendo.

\- *tragar* ¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirosa, viendo con extrañeza como todos lo miraban.

\- Nada – respondieron los 3, apartando la mirada.

\- Bueno… gracias Juvia, estuvo rico – agradeció con una amplia sonrisa Natsu, devolviéndole la caja de almuerzo a la peliazul.

De pronto, afuera del gremio comenzó a escucharse como la gente comenzaba a moverse con más prisa de lo normal, llamando la atención de las personas dentro del gremio.

\- Oh, está lloviendo – comento Natsu suavemente, viendo las gotas de lluvia pegarse en la ventana y como poco a poco las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en el suelo con una intensidad leve.

\- Cierto, está lloviendo – afirmo Happy, desde la cabeza de Natsu.

\- Genial! – gritaron alegremente ambos.

\- ¿A Natsu-san le gusta la lluvia? – pregunto asombrada Juvia, después de todo ¿a quién le gustaba la lluvia?

\- ¿Bromeas? Nos encanta, a Happy y a mí nos es mucho más fácil pescar con lluvia – respondió el pelirosa sonriendo.

\- Un… un montón de peces – pensó en voz alta el exceed con los ojos desorbitados y un rio de saliva saliendo de su boca.

\- P-pero Natsu-san es un mago de fuego, la lluvia podría apagar sus llamas ¿eso no le molesta? – comento la peliazul con cierta preocupación.

\- *Pff* Una simple lluvia no es nada para mí y mi fuego – contesto el DS con confianza.

Juvia quedo asombrada, era la primera vez que oía decir a alguien con tal sinceridad que le gustaba la lluvia.

(Prueba Sorpresa: "Lluvia" / Aprobada)

La peliazul suspiro, Natsu pasaba las pruebas sin ningún problema y sin darse cuenta, y a este paso la única prueba que faltaba era la que decidiría todo, y la que tal vez haría que el pelirosa la odiara.

\- Yosh! Happy, vamos a casa a buscar las cañas para pescar – dijo el DS, recibiendo el grito afirmativo de su compañero felino.

\- Espere Natsu-san – detuvo la maga de agua a ambos entusiastas pescadores – estará bien si Juvia lo acompaña, Juvia también necesita hablar de algo muy importante con usted –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y LA QUINTA PARTE YA ESTA AQUÍ! Traída a ustedes por WolfCerberus.**

 **Que lo disfruten! :Sonrisa Malvada:**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 5: Un Día Tranquilo

 **.**

? (09:00 am)

Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, viendo el rustico techo que no se le hacía familiar, como tampoco se le hacía familiar la dura cama en la que yacía o la notablemente pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba; se levantó lentamente, viendo a sus alrededores, no habían muebles y solo una ventana ayudaba con la iluminación de aquel cuarto, Juvia podía deducir por la cantidad de polvo que había en aquella única ventana que la habitación en la que estaba se usaba con muy poca frecuencia, o que directamente no se usaba.

Abrió lentamente la precaria puerta que daba privacidad a aquel cuarto, la sala de estar era tan rustica como el resto de la casa, su mente divago tranquilamente, ella siempre había sido una chica de ciudad pero no le incomodaba para nada el ambiente natural que desprendía aquella choza, es más, le parecía bastante relajante, pero dos sonoros ronquidos sacaron a la peliazul de sus pensamientos.

En una de las esquinas de aquella choza, descansando tranquilamente en su hamaca, se encontraba el pelirosa con su felino sobre el estómago de este, recordó los eventos de la tarde anterior, el acompañar a Natsu y Happy a pescar fue bastante divertido para ella, sobre todo cuando la peliazul hizo uso de su magia de agua para sacar más de dos docenas de peces del lago, ganándose el agradecido felino la trato como si fuese una diosa todopoderosa. Más aun, la charla que tuvo con Natsu cuando al fin estuvieron solos, fue lo más liberador que Juvia pudo sentir en todo el mes, además de que el cenar con ambos fue algo realmente humorístico de ver.

Se movió suavemente por la casa, tratando de no despertar a los dueños de esta, entro a la precaria cocina que poseía aquella cabaña y se acercó a la estufa a leña que servía para cocinar, pero al dejar unos leños dentro se dio cuenta que no contaba con nada para encender el fuego.

\- No veo ninguna lacrima de fuego o siquiera un fosforo ¿Cómo es que Natsu-san usa esta cocina? – pensó en voz alta Juvia, para luego darse una bofetada mental – Por supuesto que Natsu-san no necesita esas cosas, él es un mago de fuego –

\- Así es – respondió una voz detrás de ella, el DS se encontraba solo en pantalones y con el exceed medio dormido sobre su cabeza – Buee*bostezo* buenos días –

\- bunos dias – saludo perezosamente el felino azulado.

\- Buenos días – respondió Juvia, para luego moverse a un lado y señalar la estufa – Em, Juvia quiere prepararle algo a usted y a Happy, así que si a Natsu-san no le molesta… -

Natsu no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza, se acercó a la cocina a leña y con un ligero aliento ígneo encendió el fuego de la estufa para que Juvia pudiese cocinar sin problemas para ambos. En poco menos de cinco minutos, la peliazul sirvió 3 platos de pescado en la mesa.

Happy y el Dragón Slayer de fuego devoraban su plato sin piedad mientras la peliazul contrastaba completamente con ambos. Cansada de que los hombres Dragneel solo tragaran su comida sin más, decidió iniciar una pequeña conversación.

\- Me sorprendió bastante que Natsu-san duerma tan tranquilamente con su puerta delantera abierta, Juvia vive en Fairy Hills y aun así asegura la puerta de su habitación durante la noche – confeso la maga de agua - Pero después de todo nadie entraría a esta casa viendo que es la casa de Natsu-san, o mejor dicho ni siquiera se acercarían a esta colina… y ahora que Juvia lo piensa, Juvia no ha visto gente en esta colina –

\- Ah! Eso es porque toda esta colina y el bosque es mío – respondió con simpleza Natsu, dándole la primera mordida a su pescado frito - ¡Esto esta delicioso! –

La peliazul dejo caer la espátula al piso mientras miraba al pelirosa con los ojos abiertos - ¿Eh? Justo ahora… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Natsu-san? –

\- Que esto está muy rico – repitió el DS, retrocediendo ligeramente con una sonrisa nerviosa - Me encantaría comer cosas como estas todos los días –

\- ¡No! No es eso! Aunque Juvia está feliz de que Natsu-san diga eso... – confeso la peliazul con sus manos sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, antes de tomar una posición más seria - Juvia se refiere a cuando Natsu-san dijo que era dueño de la colina completa! –

\- Bueno, sí, la compre hace mucho – contesto simple, pero un tanto nervioso el pelirosa, pues la mirada de Juvia parecía exigirle la explicación completa – Pues… tiempo después de terminar esta casa llego un tipo diciendo que me largara y yo le dije que no y él siguió dándole que me fuera de aquí, le pregunte quién rayos era el para echarnos, y él dijo que era el alcalde de Magnolia y que la colina le pertenecía a la ciudad así que no podía hacer mi casa aquí y entonces yo le dije "Entonces voy a comprar toda la colina" y después el alcalde me dijo que para hacer eso también el bosque estaba incluido y sumando ambas cuanto valían, le dije que no tenía tanto dinero así que le pregunte si me podía dar un tiempo para juntar esa cantidad… para acortar la historia, conseguí el dinero, compre la colina pero el alcalde me pidió que no construyera ninguna cerca ni nada parecido y a cambio ellos me pedirían permiso a mi si es que necesitaban talar algún árbol –

\- Juvia sabe que Natsu-san no es un mentiroso, pero aun así a Juvia se le hace difícil el creer que Natsu-san sea dueño de una colina completa – confeso la peliazul con su mano derecha en su mejilla.

\- Las escrituras están en alguna parte de la casa – agrego Happy luego de limpiar su tercer plato – el problema está en encontrarlas ¡Otro por favor! –

\- Happy, ya es hora de ir al gremio, allá comes más – señalo Natsu, levantándose de la mesa - ¿Vienes con nosotros Juvia? –

\- Claro, a Juvia le encantaría acompañarlos – respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera.

El exceed se quedó viendo en silencio la interacción entre ambos magos con una sonrisa perversa - 'Se guuuuuuustan' -

 **.**

Fairy Tail

La una de la tarde había llegado, y con ella también entraba por la puerta del gremio un mago de hielo sin camiseta, sin mirar a sus alrededores se dirigió directamente hacia la barra del gremio para hablar con Mirajane, quien se encontraba limpiando un vaso de vidrio mientras tarareaba suavemente.

\- Mira, ya termine la misión, puedes darme una cerveza – pidió en un tono plano Gray.

\- En seguida – respondió de inmediato la camarera albina, antes de recordar un tema muy importante del mago desnudista – hey Gray ¿No crees que Natsu y Juvia se ven felices cuando pasan tiempo juntos? – señalo la hermana mayor de los Strauss apuntando a la pareja de magos que estaba hablando tranquilamente en una de las mesas del gremio, mientras Happy comía tranquilamente al lado de ellos.

El Ice Devil Slayer solo frunció el ceño al ver como la peliazul se reía de una de las bromas de Natsu – 'seguramente una muy mala' – pensó el azabache - ¿Qué hay con eso?... desde hace un mes que se volvieron bastante cercamos, ni idea del por qué –

\- Hmmm… tal vez fue por esa poción de amor – pensó en voz alta Mira, con la vista fija en el rostro del Fullbuster para poder ver su reacción.

\- ¿Poción de amor? – pregunto severamente, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

\- Ups… creo que dije un poco de más – comento la camarera, tapando su boca con su mano derecha en señal de asombro, pero poco sabia este que la maga de cabellos blancos lo hacía para que no pudiese ver la diabólica sonrisa que se ocultaba tras aquel angelical rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HOLA! La sexta parte ya está aquí.**

 **Que la Disfruten!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 6: Mi Deseo

 **.**

\- Mira… ¿De qué poción de amor hablas? – pregunto seriamente Gray viendo como la camarera albina miraba "nerviosamente" de un lado para otro.

\- Bueno… ¿recuerdas cuando ambos se besaron por accidente? – pregunto Mira de una manera no muy inocente, sacando una mirada molesta del azabache, que le dio cierta satisfacción – pues ese día me di cuenta de que algo raro apareció en sus ojos, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero al verlos tan juntos y felices comencé a pensar que tal vez era algún tipo de poción de amor… aunque me intriga bastante el saber cuál es –

EL mago de hielo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la mesa que compartían Juvia, Happy y Natsu, mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

\- Juvia, necesito hablar contigo, a solas – aclaro de inmediato el mago de hielo viendo como el pelirosa le daba una dura mirada.

La maga de agua se levantó tranquilamente, le dio una pequeña reverencia al DS antes de seguir al azabache hacia las afueras del gremio.

\- Sé que tú y Natsu están bajo el efecto de una poción de amor – declaro sin perder tiempo Gray.

\- Ya veo, así que Gray-san ya lo sabe – soltó desanimadamente Juvia, Gray sintió un extraño malestar en el estómago cuando escucho a la peliazul llamarlo por un honorifico diferente.

\- Si… y no se lo dirá ese idiota cuando se entere pero-

\- Natsu-san ya lo sabe – interrumpió la peliazul – Ayer mismo Juvia se lo dijo y también le hablo de la peculiaridad de Love Deluxe –

\- Supongo que estuvo molesto pero ya se le paso – infirió Gray, pero la maga de agua solo negó con la cabeza.

\- A decir verdad, Juvia también creyó que Natsu-san se molestaría con ella, pero Juvia estaba equivocada –

\- ¿En serio?… por cierto ¿de qué peculiaridad hablas? – Juvia cerró sus ojos un momento y se preparó para contarle al mago de hielo los acontecimientos de ayer en la tarde.

* * *

 _\- ¿Una pócima de amor? – repitió el pelirosa intrigado – ¿Ambos? –_

 _\- Así es, y Juvia lamenta tanto no haberle dicho esto a Natsu-san antes – se disculpó la peliazul agachando profundamente su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Y cómo es eso? – pregunto Natsu, aún más intrigado - Digo, he escuchado que cuando te tomas una poción de amor te pones todo loco hacia una persona y al menos yo no me siento para nada raro –_

 _\- Eso es porque la poción que tomamos es diferente de las normales – Juvia hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – Love Deluxe no crea un falso enamoramiento como el resto de las pociones, lo que hace primero es crear un "vínculo", que consiste en hacer que la o las personas que bebieron la pócima sientan la necesidad de estar cerca de la primera persona que ven, luego de eso la pócima cambia y comienza a aumentar la cantidad de afecto que siente una persona al recibir muestras de cariño de la otra persona, desde por ejemplo un simple saludo o el dar un regalo; lo cual hace que los sentimientos de las personas afloren y se desarrollen más de lo normal –_

 _\- En pocas palabras hace más fácil que dos personas se enamoren – resumió Natsu lo poco que entendió._

 _\- Si, en resumidas palabras seria eso – confirmo Juvia, agachando su cabeza nuevamente – Es por eso que Juvia lamenta lo que le hizo a Natsu-san –_

 _\- ¿Por qué? Tu misma lo dijiste esa cosa no crea un falso amor así que no es tu culpa – dijo el pelirosa, antes de sonreírle nerviosamente mientras pasaba su mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza - Yo… no soy el hombre más listo en estas cosas raras del amor, pero sé que pasar tiempo contigo es genial, eres alguien realmente graciosa, eres súper fuerte, no te pones a gritar por cualquier cosa como Luce o me no golpeas como Erza cuando hago algo tonto, incluso me has ayudado para que no destruya las cosas y cocinas incluso mejor que Mira… -_

 _Juvia mantuvo silencio, apenas podía creer lo que oía, ciertamente le alegraba que alguien le elogiara tanto, pero lo que verdaderamente le dejaba sin habla era el mensaje "oculto" entre líneas._

 _\- En verdad no sé realmente si lo que siento es amor, soy pésimo en esas cosas, pero sí sé que quiero pasar más tiempo con una gran persona y que deseo conocer mejor a la verdadera Juvia – - Vamos ¿Qué dices? –_

 _Juvia se quedó sin palabras ¿en verdad Natsu... No, ¿en verdad alguien acababa de decirle que quería conocerla íntimamente? – J-Juvia… -_

* * *

\- Acepto, después de todo lo que Natsu-san le dijo Juvia acepto su invitación de conocernos mejor uno al otro, y por lo menos hasta el momento Juvia debe aceptar el hecho de que no ha lamentado su decisión – la peliazul sonrió ligeramente, era obvio que Natsu no era el tipo de hombre caballeroso que ella había soñado cuando era pequeña, pero Natsu era solo él mismo, un hombre cálido y espontaneo que a pesar de todo conservaba su sencillez y alegría - Y ahora Juvia entiende más que nadie que hizo mal en tratar de forzar su relación con Gray-san, y es por eso que Juvia quiere pedirle disculpas por todos los malos momentos que pudo haberle hecho pasar –

Gray solo le dio una sonrisa melancólica antes de entrar nuevamente al gremio, se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde Natsu mantenía su cabeza apoyada con su mano derecha, antes de que el pelirosa pudiese abrir siquiera la boca, un fuerte puñetazo lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del edificio, el pelirosa solo se reincorporo para saltar sobre el mago de hielo para devolverle el golpe con un puñetazo directo al rostro, que envió al azabache contra las mesas del gremio.

Todos los miembros del gremio estaban acostumbrados a que ambos magos demostraran su bizarra amistad mediante sus muchas peleas dentro, pero ciertamente se les hacía raro que uno de ellos comenzara sin ninguna provocación aparente o que el otro solo se lanzara al ataque sin pedir explicación o reprocharle el que lo golpearan sin avisar.

Antes de que ambos chocaran una vez más sus puños, ambos puños pasaron de largo para dirigirse contra el pecho del otro, pero para sorpresa de los que estaban observando, los magos se detuvieron un centímetro antes de tocar al otro.

\- … Si la haces llorar jamás te lo perdonare, cerebro de lava - declaro Gray de forma seria y en voz baja, para que solo él y su eterno amigo/rival lo pudiesen escuchar.

El pelirosa le dio una sonrisa ligera y serena, antes de conectarle un uppercut de zurda directamente en su mentón, lanzándolo por una de las ventanas del gremio – Por supuesto que jamás lo hare, estúpido desnudista – afirmo con convicción el pelirosa esperando que el azabache captara el mensaje de su puño.

Juvia miro al Dragón Slayer y luego mirar la ventana por la cual había salido el mago de hielo, aun no entendía como las cosas habían cambiado de el hecho de que Gray había tomado la noticia con relativa tranquilidad, para luego atacar al pelirosa, para que luego ambos se tomaran un extraño segundo de calma antes de que Natsu enviara al mago de hielo fuera del gremio.

\- No te preocupes, él está bien, ha soportado cosas peores – trato de calmarla Natsu, dejando su mano en el hombro de ella - Además, estoy seguro que ya saco toda su frustración -

.

Afuera del gremio, el mago desnudista levanto su torso del suelo y subió su rostro para contemplar el azul del cielo.

\- Lo siento Juvia…. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto y lamento no poder haber cumplido lo que te prometí aquel día – comento Gray, recordándose a sí mismo el hecho de que después de todo aun no había sido claro con sus sentimientos por la maga de agua - Pero en verdad deseo que encuentres la felicidad que por culpa de mi necedad no pude darte –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! ¿Qué Tal? La Séptima parte ya está aquí.**

 **Ha y una aviso importante al final de este capítulo, así que por favor no se olviden de leerlo.**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 7:

 **.**

Una semana había pasado desde que Gray se había enterado de la verdad entre Natsu y Juvia, y aunque le dolía el ver a la peliazul sonreírle a otro hombre como le solía sonreír a él, se sentía mucho más tranquilo al recordar a quien iban dirigidas esas sonrisas. No le gustaba admitirlo de forma abierta, pero le alegraba que fuera Natsu, pues sabía que no había mejor hombre para cuidar a una mujer como Juvia que el pelirosa.

Pero Gray notaba que aún había un problema del cual la pareja aún no se había enterado: Lucy, la mujer de rubios cabellos que miraba de manera triste como fuego y agua mostraban una unión única, tanto que incluso la actitud de Juvia había cambiado, pues la peliazul había dejado de llamar a todas las mujeres "rivales de amor", aunque eso no le impedía lanzar miradas amenazantes a varias mujeres que se acercaban demasiado al Dragón Slayer, e incluso Natsu parecía un poco más feliz al estar junto a Juvia.

AH! Y hablando de Natsu…

\- Hey Juvia, me preguntaba si tú querías salir conmigo a dar una vuelta – pregunto de forma nerviosa el pelirosa.

\- Claro ¿Qué es lo que Natsu-san necesita comprar? – pregunto de forma calmada la maga de agua, pues aunque el pelirosa parecía un niño cuando ambos salían, le encantaba pasar tiempo con el mago de fuego.

\- No… no es ir a comprar… es más bien una de esas cosas de "cita" – Aclaro el DS de fuego, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Todo el gremio se paralizo y centro su mirada en el pelirosa, tanto que solo una persona noto como cierta mujer rubia salió lentamente del gremio sin despedirse de nadie; Natsu Dragneel, Dragón Slayer de fuego y el hombre que todos podrían sus apuestas a que podría ganar el título de "El Hombre más Denso del Mundo", acababa de hacer algo que nunca se imaginaron que haría… y no, no es leer un libro, tampoco es algo tan increíble como eso, sino que le estaba pidiendo a una mujer, a Juvia Loxar, el salir con él a una cita.

\- ¡SI! ¡A juvia le encantaría! – respondió a todo pulmón la peliazul - ¿Dónde va a llevar a Juvia? –

\- Pensar que Natsu invitaría a alguien a salir alguna vez *sollozo falso* Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – comento Mira con lágrimas falsas, antes sus ojos se llenaran de estrellas y su típica sonrisa cambiara a una sonrisa soñadora – Seguro que la llevaras a un restaurant de 5 estrellas y cenaran en el balcón a la luz de la luna o tal vez con unas velas románticas o… o… -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que pensar donde ir antes? – consulto el confuso pelirosa mirando a ambas magas – Pensé que "cita" era algo así como una palabra mágica y que todo salía así como así, es que es la primera vez que hago esto –

Todos los miembros del gremio no pudieron evitar el golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano ante la declaración de Natsu, pero claro, al pobre nunca nadie le había explicado ningún concepto de las relación románticas, tal vez por eso el pobre era tan despistado, sintieron pena por la pobre maga de agua… o eso creyeron que sentirían, pues la verdad no pudieron evitar el sentir confusión cuando vieron que el rostro de la peliazul se encontraba completamente iluminado con felicidad.

\- ¡¿Esto significa que es la primera cita de Natsu-san y será con Juvia?! – pregunto emocionada la maga de agua con corazones en los ojos, y esta vez no fue por Love Deulxe.

\- Perdona Juvia, no creí que tendría que pensar en que hacer primero antes de ir – ignorando el hecho de que la peliazul no estaba molesta con él, por el contrario estaba encantada.

\- No importa ¿Qué le parece a Natsu-san si lleva a Juvia a un picnic en el parque? – pregunto feliz la peliazul, mientras comenzaba a fantasear con su primera cita con el DS.

Gray se levantó tranquilamente de su silla y camino hacia la puerta del gremio tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, aunque estaba feliz por ambos no podía evitar el querer no estar presente, y además tenía que encargarse de cierto asunto.

.

Magnolia / Apartamento de Lucy

Lucy estaba sentada a los pies de su casa, con su espalda recargada en el costado mientras abrazaba sus piernas contra su abultado pecho y mantuviera su cabeza hundida. Sintió como la perilla de la puerta de su casa era forzada pero la mujer no sentía ganas de tener ninguna visita así que simplemente se mantuvo en su posición, pero el suave chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta alertaron a la maga de que alguien trataba de entrar a su casa, pero único movimiento que hizo fue el levantar su cabeza para ver quien se había metido a su casa, con la vaga esperanza de que fuese cierto Dragón Slayer pelirosa, pero no, no lo era.

La rubia solo se quedó viendo al azabache, quería gritarle que se fuera, como siempre lo hacía cuando algún miembro de su equipo, más que nadie Natsu, se metía a su casa sin su permiso, aunque los últimos meses esto había cesado, pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- Hey! Em… ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto un tanto nervioso el mago de hielo, pero la respuesta que recibió solo fue que la maga estelar volviera a hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas, el mago de hielo chasqueo su lengua ligeramente al ver que su intento no sirvió de mucho, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no era de los que estaban acostumbrados a levantar el ánimo de otros, ese era trabajo de Natsu.

Decidió guardar silencio y sentarse al lado de la rubia, si tenía que hacerlo, esperaría a que la mujer decidiera tomar la palabra, lo cual para su fortuna no tardo más de un par de minutos.

\- ¿A ti… no te duele? ¿No te molesta? – pregunto un tanto intranquila la maga de llaves.

\- … Si… si lo hace – respondió pausadamente el mago de hielo.

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo te quedas tan tranquilo cada vez que Natsu y Juvia se sonríen el uno al otro? ¿Cómo es que aceptaste el hecho de que la persona que amas sea feliz con otra persona? ¡¿Cómo es que puedes aceptar que se vaya de tu lado y sentir que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?! – exclamo molesta Lucy al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Porque también acepte que fue mi culpa… callé mis propios sentimientos por mi testarudez, en lugar de tragarme todo mi inútil orgullo y decirle a Juvia todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía de ella… preferí comportarme como un idiota y mantener mi boca cerrada… y por eso perdí a una mujer tan maravillosa como lo es Juvia – confeso Gray, tomando una pequeña pausa con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos nuevamente para poder continuar – duele… duele mucho, y creo que tú también sabes cuánto duele ¿pero sabes lo que dolería aún más? Que por el hecho de que sigamos estancados en este estado cometamos una estupidez mayor y perdamos a unos grandes amigos como Natsu y Juvia para siempre, eso… eso sería mucho más doloroso –

\- Perdona… tú estás igual que yo, y aun así no pude evitar soltar todo contra ti –

\- Esta bien, esto también me ayudo a mí... sabes que el otro día me peleé con Natsu, y aunque me ayudo un poco a sacar mi frustración siento que el poder desahogarme aquí contigo me sirvió mucho más – afirmo el mago de hielo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia - gracias por escuchar Lucy –

\- Gracias por venir a animarme Gray – agradeció también la maga estelar - aunque realmente se te da fatal –

\- Hey! Al menos lo intento ¿no? – trato de defenderse el azabache mientras la Heartfilia comenzaba a reír suavemente, cosa que no pudo evitar el imitar Gray.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, realmente sus corazón se sintieron mucho más ligeros ese día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Primero que nada quiero aclarar que estaba tratando de hacer que en este fic no hubiesen partes muy tristes, pero aun así no pude evitar crear una, aunque trate de hacerlo lo menos triste posible (los que lean "Caprichos del Destino" me darán la razón en eso).**

 **Pues bien el aviso, Love Deluxe tendrá un "pequeño" parón por un mes. ¿La razón? Pues hace un tiempo dije que iba a pausar mi otra historia Caprichos del Destino por un mes para crear esta historia, pero antes de que me diera cuanta habían pasado 7 semanas, así que trabajare ese mes en Caprichos y luego volveré con Love Deluxe.**

 **Repito, no estoy terminando Love Deluxe aquí, es solo un pequeño hiatsu(?) si quieren llamarlo, pero les prometo que volveré.**

 **Así que por el momento se despide de ustedes WolfCerberus quien les dice ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Y Lo prometido es deuda, continua Love Deluxe.**

 **Para Izzie: Gracias por tu review y aprecio tus consejos, pero espero que tú también entiendas que cada escritor tiene sus formas de escribir, entiendo que tu creas que en ocasiones puede molestar al momento de leer el fic, pero también toma en cuenta que solo lo hago cuando siento que es estrictamente necesario.**

 **Aclarado esto… QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido*-

 **.**

Capítulo 8: ¿Que pelearon por ¡QUÉ!?

 **.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la primera cita de Natsu y Juvia, y una semana desde que ambos anunciaron el comienzo de su noviazgo.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par, todos esperaron ver el sonriente rostro de Natsu junto a la alegre Juvia, pero lo que estaba entrando por la puerta principal era una enfadada peliazul con la mejillas infladas, quien trataba de ignorar totalmente a un muy preocupado Natsu que hacia lo posible para que la maga de agua le dirigiera la palabra.

\- Vamos Juvia, por favor, sabes que lo segundo que más odio es que me hagan la ley del hielo – dijo Natsu de manera suplicante.

Pero la mujer de cabello azul solo volteo la mirada y se alejó del DS, quien solo camino decaído hasta la barra, donde se dejó caer al lado de Cana, Mira y Erza, y a un par de sillas de distancia de Laxus.

\- Hey Natsu ¿qué paso? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunto la bebedora con humor, más el pelirosa solo mantuvo su cabeza en la barra.

\- Natsu ¿Le hiciste algo malo a Juvia? – pregunto firmemente Titania desenvainando lentamente una espada.

\- P-por supuesto que no!…– respondió el DS con bastante inseguridad, antes de bajar su cabeza con tristeza - o al menos no creo haber hecho nada malo –

\- Erza, Natsu no sabe mucho de relaciones de pareja, no lo trates tan mal – reprendió la modelo albina, gracias a la naturaleza de la maga de Re-equip podía jugar a "el policía bueno y el policía malo" sin necesidad de planearlo de antemano.

\- Bien, pero tienes que decirnos que fue lo que paso – ordeno la pelirroja sin hacer desaparecer su espada.

\- Adelante Natsu, tal vez podemos ayudarte – le propuso de forma calmada la Demonio, aunque su verdadero motivo era solo el de saciar su curiosidad.

\- Bueno, pues estábamos desayunando cuando…

 **.**

 _Casa de Natsu (10 minutos atrás)_

 _\- Natsu-san, Juvia quiere preguntarle algo – comenzó la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo, Natsu, con la boca llena, se le quedo viendo, esperando que la mujer prosiguiera – J-j-juvia quería saber cuántos hijos le gustaría tener a Natsu-san –_

 _El pelirosa mastico lentamente hasta que al fin pudo tragar lo que mantenía en la boca – Pues… nunca antes lo había pensado, pero no lo sé, los que traiga la cigüeña – contesto moviendo los hombros ligeramente._

 **.**

Mira y Erza quedaron un tanto impactadas y sonrojadas por la pregunta de la maga de agua.

Mientras Laxus y Cana apenas y podía evitar escupir la cerveza que tenían en la boca tras escuchar la respuesta del DS.

 **.**

 _\- Si fuese por Juvia, Juvia tendría 20 hijos o más – respondió también la peliazul con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, ignorando la "broma" del DS._

 _\- ¿20? ¿Una cigüeña puede traer tantos bebes juntos? – pregunto el pelirosa asombrado._

 _\- Natsu-san, Juvia está tratando de ser seria ¿puede Natsu-san tomárselo de forma seria también?-_

 _\- ¿eh? Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice? –_

 _\- Deje de hacerse el tonto por favor –_

 _\- Juvia, en serio ¿Qué hice? –_

 _\- Juvia trata un tema serio con Natsu-san y Natsu-san solo me da ese tipo de respuestas… Juvia ira al gremio ahora – finalizo la maga de agua, levantándose indignada de la mesa, sin siquiera haber recibido una disculpa de parte de su enamorado._

 _\- Juvia… oye, espera ¡Juvia! – grito Natsu, pero la peliazul solo ignoro al pelirosa y cerró la puerta de golpe._

 **.**

Fairy Tail

\- … Y eso fue todo – termino el DS de fuego.

Sus cuatro oyentes se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar fijamente al mago de fuego.

\- oye Natsu no me digas que… ¿el viejo nunca te dio "la charla"? – pregunto de forma extrañada el maestro, acercándose a Natsu.

Dicha comentario no pasó desapercibido para los miembros del gremio, incluso de una aun molesta Juvia.

\- "Charla" – repitió el pelirosa confuso, ladeando ligeramente – El viejo siempre me dio muchas charlas… De que no debía quemar esto o no destruir esto otro, o que no podía montarme sobre un animal salvaje y traerlo aquí al gremio para tenerlo como mascota o para que los cocinaran, o la vez que le quite la corona al R… –

\- Esperen un momento, yo tengo otra duda – interrumpió Titania, levantando su mano – Yo no escuche a Juvia irse de Fairy Hills, al menos no antes de que yo me fuera ¿a qué hora llego Juvia a tu casa? –

Natsu desvió la mirada rápidamente, cosa que obviamente no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los cuatro, sobre todo a Mira, quien quería… no, NECESITABA saber aún más. Varias mesas más lejos, la maga de agua sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- Natsu ¿Cómo es que Juvia termino desayunando contigo? – pregunto suavemente la modelo, aunque por dentro deseaba sacarle la información de la forma más rápida posible, debía tomarse las cosas con calma.

\- Bueno… lo que pasa es que Juvia no fue a dormir a Fairy Hills – contesto el pelirosa, tratando de ocultar su ruborizado rostro todavía más de las miradas de sus compañeras y maestro.

\- ¿y a que te refieres con eso? – interrogo Cana, aunque para ella, el comportamiento de Natsu, su respuesta era obvia.

\- Pues que… Juvia durmió conmigo… en mi casa… anoche – dijo de manera lenta el DS de fuego. Mientras Juvia cubría su rojo rostro con sus manos.

La temperatura del gremio descendió un par de grados, a pesar de que Gray no se encontraba en el edificio.

\- Natsu… Prepárate para ser castrado – sentencio Titania con una voz de ultratumba sacando una enorme hacha.

\- ¡Espera Erza! – gritaron Natsu Mira, Cana y Laxus, aunque el slayer con más pánico que los demás. Detrás de Erza, y a una distancia segura, una horrorizada Juvia movía rápidamente sus brazos y manos en preocupación.

\- Piensa un poco Erza, Natsu ni siquiera sabe la charla ¿crees que pudo hacer algo malo? – trato de hacerle razonar Cana, a ella le gustaba que los demás pelearan o se metieran en problemas con la pelirroja, pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar hubiese sido una carnicería.

\- Cierto… Natsu! No hagas nada raro ¿entendido? – aunque confuso, el pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza para evitar sufrir.

\- Volviendo al tema de antes, Laxus como el actual maestro de Fairy Tail es tu deber darle "la charla" a Natsu – señalo Mira, causando que el DS de rayo tragara saliva - Y también podrías darle "la charla" a Wendy –

\- Ah, y de paso ¿Por qué no se la dársela a Romeo también? – pidió el Conbolt mayor, arrastrando a su sonrojado hijo.

-Oye ¡esperen un minuto! Acepto que ahora es mi responsabilidad darle la charla a Natsu, pero el dársela a Romeo es tu trabajo como padre Macao… y creo que sería mejor que a Wendy le dé la charla otra mujer – argumento el rubio con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pues realmente lo último que quería era explicarle ese tema a una niña como Wendy.

\- Sí, yo también creo que debería ser otra mujer que tratase ese tema con Wendy – coincidió Erza con un ligero rubor, mientras Mirajane maldecía internamente la mentalidad ágil del mago de rayo y a su amiga pelirroja por ceder tan rápidamente.

\- Vamos, si Natsu y Romeo están juntos puede que incluso le sirva a ambos para entender un poco mejor las cosas – pidió el ex-maestro.

\- *suspiro* Esta bien, pero tú también vendrás - dictamino finalmente Laxus, cediendo a la petición del mago de fuego mayor.

.

Después de casi media hora, finalmente Macao y Romeo salió de la oficina, la cara del menor estaba completamente roja, al punto que dejaba en vergüenza el cabello de Erza, el pobre muchacho solo salió corriendo del gremio para no ver a ninguna de sus compañeras de gremio, mientras salía homo de sus orejas, pero aún faltaba por salir Natsu. Laxus fue el segundo en salir, desilusionando momentáneamente a los demás miembros, hasta que vieron como el rubio tiraba de un brazo a Natsu, o al menos sus ropas delataban que era el pelirosa, pues el pobre joven estaba tan avergonzado después de lo que había escuchado en aquella oficina que su cabeza estaba en llamas, literalmente en llamas, la mujer peliazul no pudo aguantar más y se acercó lentamente al DS de fuego.

\- Natsu-san ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto suavemente Juvia, el fuego que cubría la cabeza de Natsu se apagó un momento.

En el segundo en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los recuerdos del desayuno reaparecieron en la mente del pelirosa, sobre todo las palabras de la peliazul.

\- V-v-veinte hijos, Juvia quiere 20 hijos – repitió Natsu, segundos antes de desmayarse con la cara completamente roja.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO! Pero este capítulo resulto ser más largo de lo que creí y eso que omití varias cosas que no creí importantes.**

 **Pero como siempre digo… Espero que lo disfruten!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 9: Just the Way You Are

 **.**

Juvia estiro perezosamente sus brazos, levantando su vista hacia el ya conocido techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba, trato de moverse para salir de la suave cama que compraron juntos para cuando ella se quedara en casa del pelirosa, pero unos cálidos brazos impidieron que se moviera, sonrió de forma suave al reconocer aquella calidez, giro su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con el Dragón Slayer de fuego, quien aún dormía plácidamente a su izquierda. Una semana después de "La Charla" Natsu al fin pudo ser capaz de mirar a la peliazul a los ojos sin que su cabeza se envolviera en fuego, y después de poco más de un mes fue capaz de volver a dormir junto a la maga de agua, aunque antes Juvia tuvo que explicarle mil y una vez que el hacer bebes venia después del matrimonio.

No pudo evitar el acariciar suavemente la mejilla del hombre a su lado, realmente extrañaba tenerlo así de cerca, tener a su lado a aquel hombre que era amigable, cariñoso, inocente, divertido y leal; para Juvia Natsu era prácticamente el hombre perfecto para ella, pero… ¿Qué era ella para él? No lo sabía con seguridad, aunque ella lo negara o que al pelirosa no le molestara, sabía que su personalidad podía ser un tanto extraña y que en el pasado su forma de amar era poco ortodoxa, al grado que algunos incluso la catalogaban como obsesión poco sana o directamente llamarla enfermiza.

\- beno día Juvi – saludo de forma somnolienta Natsu apenas abriendo sus ojos, antes de soltar un suave bostezo.

\- buenos días Natsu-san – sonrió dulcemente la peliazul – Juvia quiere levantarse y prepararle el desayuno ¿cree que Natsu-san pueda soltar a Juvia? –

El pelirosa la miro un tanto extraño antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba abrazando a la maga de agua – P-perdona – dijo rápidamente el DS, soltando a la mujer con un evidente sonrojo, después de todo "la charla" le había dejado secuelas que serían difíciles de olvidar.

\- No se preocupe, no es problema para Juvia – aclaro de forma suave la maga de agua, saliendo al fin de la cama con un tono rosado en sus mejillas – Pero… Juvia también necesita cambiarse –

\- ¿Eh? Ah! Claro te espero afuera – informo el pelirosa, saltando de la cama y para luego salir del cuarto.

En el momento en el que Natsu cerró la puerta, Juvia se deshizo del camisón que usaba para dormir y se cambió a su ropas de siempre, observo sus vestimentas un momento, su gorro Cossak azul y su largo abrigo de similar color, con un largo corte en el lado izquierdo para mostrar la marca de su gremio en su muslo izquierdo. A diferencia de las vestimentas de sus compañeras de gremio, sus ropas no eran tan reveladoras como las de las demás, y aunque para los demás el atuendo de la peliazul mostraba lo justo y necesario para encantar a una gran cantidad de hombres, no podía evitar el sentir que no era lo suficientemente atractiva comparada con otras mujeres, como Lucy y Cana, mujeres que en su opinión personal exponían más piel de la que debían, o como Erza y Mira, quienes tenían un atractivo, como su enorme confianza en ellas mismas, no, Juvia era solo Juvia, y eso la ponía un tanto triste. Saliendo ya vestida del cuarto, se encontró con el Dragneel en sus típicas vestimentas, tal vez debía preguntarle a él.

\- Natsu-san – llamo la atención suavemente Juvia – ¿Usted cree que Juvia es bonita? –

\- Si ¿por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto confuso el DS.

Juvia solo sonrió gentilmente mientras miraba al confuso pelirosa - 'por supuesto que Natsu-san le respondería a Juvia de esa manera, después de todo Juvia es la novia de Natsu-san y Natsu-san es una persona demasiado amable como para herir a Juvia' No es nada Natsu-san, gracias por responderle a Juvia, Juvia ahora le preparara el desayuno –

.

Fairy Tail (11:30 am)

*suspiro*

Soltó de pronto Natsu sobre la barra, llamando la atención de Kinana y Mira, desde que había entrado solo al gremio, el pelirosa se comportaba un tanto decaído, tal vez era momento de saber el porqué.

\- Natsu-san ¿paso algo malo? Tampoco vi a Juvia entrar junto a usted ¿Dónde está? – pregunto suavemente Kinana.

\- Pues, no lo sé… Juvia dijo que iría a la ciudad un momento y que vendría después al gremio, además estuvo un poco extraña esta mañana – contesto el pelirosa desviando ligeramente la mirada.

\- ¿Extraña? ¿Cómo? – pregunto esta vez Mira acercándose más al Dragón Slayer.

\- Me pregunto que si ella era bonita, y cuando le respondí sentí como que aún estaba rara – explico Natsu con sinceridad.

\- Hmm, pues no es algo poco común, muchas mujeres tienden a sentirse inseguras con su aspecto… no es algo que sea realmente extraño, así que no tienes que sentirte mal por eso – aclaro la camarera albina.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla? – pregunto el DS.

\- Tal vez… podríamos hacer algo para que Juvia se sienta mucho mejor – opino Kinana, haciendo que los tres comenzaran a pensar en cómo mejorar la autoestima de Juvia.

\- Lo tengo! – exclamo Mira, aunque no lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás la escucharan.

\- Genial ¿y qué hacemos? – pregunto esperanzado el pelirosa.

\- No Natsu, esto es algo que debes hacer tu solo – contesto la albina, apuntándole al hombre con su dedo índice con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza – aunque tal vez podemos darte una mano -

.

Fairy Tail (16:20 pm)

Juvia entro de manera nerviosa al gremio, había cambiado sus vestimentas de una manera que la hacía sentir un tanto vulnerable, pues había cambiado su largo abrigo por una blusa celeste que hacia relucir perfectamente su figura y además daba la vista justa y necesaria a su busto ya que solo dejaba 3 botones sin cerrar, una falda azul que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos lo cual dejaba ver sus blancas piernas y unos tacones de correa color azul marino, se había maquillado de una forma sencilla, pero que hacia difícil no centrar su vista en aquellos labios rojos por el rímel, había encrespado sus cejas y puesto una ligera capa de sombra en su parpados, lo que hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos azules.

Cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, su nerviosismo se elevó a otro nivel, y si no fuese porque quería que Natsu la viese aunque sea por un momento, que viera lo hermosa que se estaba en ese momento, pero para su mala fortuna no lo veía por ninguna parte.

\- Buenas tardes a todos – saludo alegremente Mira desde el pequeño escenario dentro del gremio, llamando la atención de todo el edificio – Este día tenemos un espectáculo especial, esta es una canción que cierta persona quiere dedicarle a una mujer muy especial… Por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Natsu –

Natsu salió abruptamente de la parte trasera del escenario, su cabello se encontraba recogido hacia atrás con excepción de unos mechones que caían cerca de su ceja derecha, lo cual le daba un aire más maduro que se mezclaba de una extraña forma con su aura salvaje, sus vestimentas habían sido remplazadas por una camiseta negra ajustada de mangas cortas debajo de una chaqueta de mezclilla azul con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatos negros.

\- 'Me pregunto si esto funcionara' – pensó nervioso el pelirosa.

* * *

 _(11:40 am)_

 _\- ¿¡C-CA-CA-CANTAR?! – exclamo sorprendido Natsu, si no fuese porque se encontraban en la bodega del gremio, tendría la mirada de todos los miembros sobre él._

 _\- Baja la voz, tratamos de que esto sea una sorpresa ¿no? – regaño Mira tapándole la boca con sus manos, cuando sintió que el pelirosa ya no gritaría finalmente lo soltó._

 _\- P-pero yo no sé cantar – trato de hacerle entrar en razón, pero la albina poco le importaban las excusas que el Slayer le diera._

 _\- Natsu no se trata de que encantes al público, se trata de que le entregues un mensaje a Juvia – le aclaro la maga de Take-Over._

 _\- ¿En serio crees que funcionara? –_

 _\- Estoy segura, además tengo la canción perfecta para eso, la escuche el otro día y creo que funcionara perfectamente – respondió Mira, entregándole una pequeña hoja de papel – trata de memorizártela, en cuanto llegue Juvia comenzaremos el espectáculo -_

* * *

Natsu trato de controlar su respiración, pero parecía un esfuerzo inútil al sentir las punzantes e intrigadas miradas de sus compañeros de gremio sobre su persona.

\- Tranquilícese Natsu-san y recuerde mirar a Juvia-san – le envalentono Kinana hablándole desde atrás del escenario.

El pelirosa cerro sus ojos un momento, finalmente dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para que Mira diera comienzo a la canción, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Juvia mientras un pequeño coro sonaba de fondo, aquellos ojos azules le dieron la confianza que necesitaba.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Todos se sorprendieron, ciertamente el Slayer de fuego no era revelación musical, no cantaba al nivel de Mira o de un profesional, pero era por mucho, mucho, mucho mejor que Gajeel.

Yeah, I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she doesn't see what I see

But every time she asks me, do I look okay?

I say

When I see your face

There is not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, hey

Juvia apenas y podía contener sus lágrimas, Natsu, delante de todo el gremio estaba cantando para ella, haciéndole ver que ella no necesitaba todo lo que había hecho para que el pelirosa le amara, y eso le hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know

You know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay,

You know I'll say

.

When I see your face

There is not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

.

When I see your face

There's not a thing I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are, yeah

.

Cuando la música finalizo todo el gremio exclamo de asombro y emoción, vitoreando que el siempre destructivo Dragón Slayer tuviera el valor de cantar frente a todos, incluso en un rincón se encontraba Elfman llorando "masculinamente" mientras murmuraba que el pelirosa había sido un verdadero hombre al dedicarle una canción tan hermosa a Juvia.

Natsu dejó caer el micrófono y se bajó del escenario, camino entre todos sus compañeros, quienes le abrían paso para que se encontrara con su enamorada.

\- Juvia quiero que sepas que no importa cómo te veas o como te vistas para mi tu siempre serás hermosa – declaro el Dragón Slayer de fuego tomando las manos de la sonriente peliazul. Mira apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie tras la romántica declaración del pelirosa.

\- Gracias Natsu… entonces Juvia también tiene algo que decirle – confeso la maga de agua con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, levanto lentamente su mano y posándola sobre la cabeza de su novio, desordeno su cabello para dejarlo como siempre lo usaba – Juvia también ama a Natsu de la forma en la que Natsu es -

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que fue un tanto bizarro el escribir esta última parte con el tema "Die Matherf*cker Die" de fondo, pero supongo que así es la vida XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pido perdón por las semanas de inactividad, pero tuve ciertas dificultades para escribir… esas semanas tuve un bloqueo mental gigante y no pude ni escribir media palabra, como cuando vas a la cocina, llegas y olvidas lo que ibas a hacer. Es algo realmente frustrante y desagradable.**

 **No estoy dando escusas, solo estoy diciendo la verdad.**

 **Además estoy leyendo Steel Ball Run y… DIOS! La escena de la madre de Diego es… Por dios, es sublime.**

 **Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca pongo la típica frase de "No soy dueño de bla bla bla", en ninguna historia…**

 **Pero bueno, basta de divagaciones… QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 10: Por y Para Ti

 **.**

? (09:15 am)

*serruchar* *serruchar* *serruchar* *serruchar* *serruchar* *serruchar* *serruchar*

*Martilleo* *Martilleo* *Martilleo* *Martilleo*

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Esa tabla esta chueca, ese lado debe ir un poco más arriba, debe quedar igual a la que está al lado! –

\- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa!? ¡Desde aquí no puedo notarlo! –

\- Se nota a simple vista, no se necesita ser un experto para darse cuenta –

Juvia salió de la rustica casa de Natsu acomodando su bata rosa mientras frotaba suavemente sus ojos, encontrándose con el pelirosa y Elfman en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de la estructura de un edificio, justo al lado de la choza del dragón slayer.

\- Perdona Juvia ¿te despertamos? – pregunto Natsu acercándose a su novia.

\- No hay problema, Juvia estaba por levantarse de todos modos – aclaro la peliazul - ¿Qué es lo que Natsu y Elfman-san están haciendo? –

\- Pues… ya que pronto se va a cumplir un año desde que estamos juntos pensé que sería bueno hacer una casa más grande – respondió el pelirosa rascando ligeramente su mejilla – Además esta casa será más fácil de ampliar después –

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué Natsu necesitaría una casa aún más grande? – cuestiono la maga de agua

\- B-bueno… - comenzó de forma nerviosa el Slayer de fuego, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa claro - ya que algún día tendremos hijos… y-yo creí que sería bueno pensar en eso ahora –

En el rostro de Juvia se dibujó una sonrisa mientras su rostro adquiría una tonalidad roja, se lanzó a los brazos de su amado para recibir un cálido abrazo que el pelirosa no dudo en darle.

\- ¿y cómo es que Natsu consiguió que Elfman-san le ayudara? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul separándose de su novio, pero manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la del DS, mientras el hombre de cabello blanco martillaba un clavo con gran motivación, pero a la mitad el clavo se torció y el albino le dio un martillazo que estropeo el clavo.

\- Jejeje nunca dudes de mis poderes de convencimiento Juvia – dijo Natsu sonriéndole con cierta arrogancia infantil.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail (1 hora atrás)_

 _\- ¡Hey Elfman! – exclamo el pelirosa entrando al gremio de una patada a la puerta._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres Natsu? – pregunto el robusto albino desayunando en la barra la comida preparada por su hermana mayor que aún estaba en la cocina del gremio._

 _\- Ayúdame a construir una casa más grande –_

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – alzo la ceja Elfman._

 _\- Por que construir cosas es de hombres –sentencio el DS de fuego con los ojos cerrados, preparándose mentalmente para el grito que daría el Strauss, pero para su sorpresa lo primero que recibió fue un fuerte lariat al cuello que cortó su respiración, sintió como sus pies se deslizaban por el piso del gremio mientras su cuerpo era llevado fuera del edificio._

 _\- ¡CONSTRUIR COSAS ES DE HOMBRES! – exclamo a todo pulmón el albino arrastrando al pobre pelirosa mientras gritaba repetidamente la misma frase por las calles de magnolia._

* * *

\- Aunque la verdad empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda – comento en voz baja el Dragneel al ver a Elfman retorcerse de dolor mientras apretaba su pulgar izquierdo.

\- Tal vez Natsu debió pensar en pedirle ayuda a otras personas también – sugirió Juvia soltando una pequeña risita al ver al pobre albino rodar por el suelo.

\- Bueno… no es como si tuviera muchas mejores elecciones – bromeo Natsu – 'Y Gray aún no ha llegado' – pensó el pelirosa, antes de recibir un suave beso en la mejilla, que lo sonrojo ligeramente al pelirosa.

\- Juvia olvido darle los buenos días a Natsu – explico la maga de agua con una sonrisa – ahora Juvia ira a cambiarse para ir al gremio ¿no hay problema verdad? –

\- No, si preguntan yo me quedare aquí junto a Elfman construyendo la casa – informo el pelirosa al ver a su novia caminar hacia la choza de este, al voltear la cabeza vio al peliblanco de rodillas mientras miraba su mano izquierda la cual estaba atravesada por un clavo–… o evitando que Elfman se mate solo ¡¿Cómo rayos te heriste con un clavo!? –

\- ¡SOLO CALLATE Y AYUDAME CON ESTO! –

\- *suspiro* Vaya hombre que eres –

.

Fairy Tail (09:50 am)

El gremio de Magnolia tenía un día tranquilo, Erza y Lucy se encontraban fuera realizando una misión, lo mismo que Panther Lily, Levy y Gajeel, quienes se encontraban comprometidos y a poco más de un mes de contraer matrimonio.

Gray por otra parte, hace más de 4 meses había decidido hacer un viaje a su tierra natal para entrenar y despejar su mente, las únicas noticias de él que llegaban al gremio eran unas cortas cartas cada semana, solo con su nombre y uno o dos párrafos para explicar que se encontraba bien.

\- Hola Mira-san – saludo un tanto decaída y pensativa la maga de agua, cosa que la perfecta percepción de Mirajane no paso por alto.

\- Hey Juvia, buenos días ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la camarera.

\- ¿Eh? No nada, Juvia solo está un tanto distraída – respondió la peliazul levantando su rostro un tanto afligido, causando que la camarera no confiara ni un poco en lo que acababa de decir la novia de Natsu. En cuanto Juvia noto el descontento de Mira prefirió contar la verdad – Es solo que Juvia estuvo pensando mientras venia al gremio… y siente que no ha hecho lo suficiente para merecer a alguien como Natsu -

\- Oh vamos, no digas eso, seguro que solo estas exagerando –

\- Juvia no exagera, casi todas nuestras citas han sido ideas de Natsu – afirmo con gran énfasis la peliazul, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, apoyada sobre la mesa - Con lo mucho que Juvia había soñado con esas cosas y al momento de la verdad fue Natsu quien tomo la iniciativa -

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto desconcertada la albina, recibiendo la afirmación con la cabeza de la maga de agua - ¿La vez que fueron a la playa? –

\- Idea de Natsu –

\- ¿El viaje a la montaña nevada? -

\- Idea de Natsu –

\- ¿La cena romántica en ese restaurant 5 estrellas en Crocus? –

\- No sé cómo es que Mira-san sabe de esa cita secreta, pero aunque no lo crea también fue idea de Natsu –

\- ¿El parque de atracciones? –

\- … Esa fue idea de Juvia… - recordó la peliazul, aunque otros recuerdos le volvieron a la mente – pero Natsu casi se muere cuando subimos en la rueda de la fortuna, Juvia no quiere ni imaginarse lo que le habría pasado a Natsu si nos hubiésemos subido a la montaña rusa –

\- 'Hmm… así que por eso que de vez en cuando Natsu le preguntaba a las chicas que le gustaría que sus novios hiciesen por ella, jijiji que tierno' – infirió la albina, sonriendo plácidamente – Pues, viendo todo lo que ha hecho Natsu por ti, deberás hacer algo muy grande por él –

\- Ese es el problema… Natsu ha hecho tanto por Juvia que Juvia no sabe qué hacer por Natsu – dijo la maga de agua, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la barra, solo para levantarse de esta en menos de 3 segundos mientras tomaba su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos - Incluso ahora Natsu está construyendo una casa más grande para que Natsu, Juvia y sus futuros hijos vivan tranquilos –

\- Futuros hijos ¿eh? – repitió Mira, levantando sus cejas de forma sugerente, mirando la sonrojada cara de la peliazul – Creo que podemos hacer algo con eso –

Aunque se encontraba sentada, Juvia retrocedió lo más que pudo, su intuición femenina se disparó hasta los cielos al ver como crecía la sonrisa de "La Demonio".

.

Colina de Magnolia / Casa de Natsu (01:10 pm)

\- ¡Chicos! – se oyeron los gritos a la distancia.

A lo lejos, Mirajane movía su mano energéticamente, saludando a los varones que construían la futura casa de Natsu y Juvia.

\- ¡Hey Mira! – saludo alegre el pelirosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Pues Juvia me dijo que no vendrías al gremio por estar construyendo una casa para ustedes, y quise ver qué tal está quedando – respondió la peliblanca – Y tal parece que Elfman te ha estado ayudando –

-Sí, hemos tenido unos pequeños retrasos pero no va mal – explico el pelirosa un tanto titubeante - ¿Pero qué haces por aquí Mira? –

\- Cierto, ya que se acerca la hora de almorzar tal vez deberían tomarse un descanso ¿no lo creen? – contesto la Strauss con su sonrisa angelical.

\- Bueno, supongo que un descanso no estaría mal ¿verdad Elfman?... ¿Elfman? – repitió Natsu al ver que el albino no le daba ninguna respuesta, giro su cabeza para ver por qué el mago de Take-Over no le había respondido, encontrándose con que este se encontraba con sus ropas clavadas en los hombros, los costados de la cintura y cadera y a los lados de piernas y muslos contra la recién construida pared del – O~kay eso si es raro -

.

Fairy Tail (01:20 pm)

Mira, Natsu y Elfman entraron al gremio tranquilamente, pues la fémina del grupo fue quien abrió las puertas del edificio para evitar que el pelirosa las pateara como siempre. Al DS y al albino de grandes músculos les pareció extraña la tranquilidad en la que el gremio se encontraba.

Más cuando el trio entro al edificio, las personas comenzaron a acercarse a ellos, hasta que sus compañeros de gremio se separaron poco a poco frente a los tres, o más específicamente, frente a Natsu, hasta que Juvia apareció de entre las personas, llevando un hermoso vestido azul cielo, que dejaba ver su delgada cintura y amplias caderas, con su cabello recogido ligeramente y su cara ligeramente maquillada, lo que resaltaba su encanto natural, caminando lentamente hacia el hombre de cabello rosa/salmón hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Natsu… Juvia sabe que la forma en que nuestra relación comenzó fue poco convencional… pero Juvia quiere que sepa que el tiempo que he pasado junto a Natsu han sido los mejores que Juvia ha tenido, y la verdad es que Juvia ya no se puede imaginar que sería de la vida de Juvia sin usted – La maga de agua de agua tomó suavemente la mano izquierda del pelirosa con su derecha, sacando una pequeña caja de satín rojo de su espalda con su otra mano, al tanto que se arrodilla frente a este, mostrándole a Natsu un anillo de oro con una pequeña cabeza de dragón con ojos de rubí, asombrando a todos – Juvia sabe también que esto es poco convencional, ya que se supone que es el hombre quien debe hacerlo, pero Natsu ha hecho tanto por Juvia que Juvia siente que esto es algo que ella debe hacer… Natsu Dragneel, le hacia el honor a Juvia de ser el esposo de Juvia –

Todos quedaron asombrados, era poco convencional, era cierto, pero para nada dejaba de ser una encantadora escena, el ver como alguien pedía la mano de otra persona, pero para extrañeza de todos, Natsu no parecía estar feliz, parecía más bien aproblemado.

\- Cielos…– comento casi en un susurro y de forma nerviosa el pelirosa rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza - supongo que ya no vale la pena esperar –

\- ¿Natsu? – pregunto extrañada la maga de agua levantándose lentamente.

\- Juvia, yo quería esperar hasta que la casa estuviese terminada pero supongo que debo hacerlo – tomo suavemente las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas, acariciándole las manos de forma delicada mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos azules – Juvia, yo me siento de la misma forma… sé que el cómo comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos fue por culpa de una pócima, pero la verdad estoy feliz de que pasara, ya que pude conocer más a fondo a una mujer tan maravillosa como tu… y es por eso que desde hace un tiempo estuve pensando en esto y tome una decisión – soltó por unos momento las manos de Juvia mientras se agachaba lentamente hasta poner su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, para volverá a tomar las manos de la peliazul en esa posición– Ahora mismo no tengo un anillo porque pensé que tendría más tiempo para buscar uno, pero quiero que sepas que cuando vaya a buscarlo te comprare el más grande y brillante que tengan, aunque ni aun así se compararía con tu sonrisa y tus ojos… Juvia yo estaré feliz de casarme contigo, y aunque la pregunta sobra también quiero saber si tu estas dispuesta a ser mi esposa –

\- ¡Por supuesto que Juvia acepta! – grito la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, abalanzándose sobre Natsu, quien soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir como su rodilla se doblaba de un forma extraña… pero eso no importaba ahora mismo, no cuando tenía a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.

A su futura esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dato curioso que quizás a nadie le importe: Cuando mi hermano mayor y yo (soy el menor de 4 hermanos) trabajamos en reparaciones en la casa de mi madre, pasamos más tiempo gritándonos, molestándonos y apuntando a los errores del otro que lo que realmente trabajamos, pero en realidad nos llevamos bastante bien. O al menos lo normal entre dos hermanos varones. (Golpearse mientras mamá no los ve)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! WOLFCERBERUS AQUÍ!**

 **Siento tardar un poco más de lo normal, pero ya se acerca el capítulo final (que será el próximo) y estoy pensando en un par de historias que tal vez escriba más adelante.**

 **Así que… que lo disfruten!**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 11: Por Supuesto que No

 **.**

 **(8 meses después del capítulo anterior)**

Magnolia / Gran Catedral (10:15 am)

Un gran tumulto de personas se reunía frente a la gran iglesia de Magnolia, gente de Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Hell, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale e incluso de Quatro Cerberus se encontraban este día en ese especifico lugar.

¿Qué que hace tan importante este día?

Hoy es el día de la boda de Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar, el día en el que por fin se celebra la unión de esta hermosa pareja.

Pero lo que irrumpía la alegría de aquel día era el hecho de que Juvia, con un hermoso vestido blanco y su cabello perfectamente arreglado, se encontraba mirando nerviosamente de izquierda a derecha, reprimiendo el deseo de morder sus manicuradas uñas por el nerviosismo, mientras Erza y Mirajane golpeaban repetidamente sus pies derechos contra el piso.

\- Natsu aún no llega – murmuro, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella hubiese deseado.

\- Por favor cálmese Juvia-san estoy segura que Natsu-san, Gray y los demás están por venir – tranquilizo con una voz suave una mujer de piel blanca, casi tan blanca como la de la maga de agua, cabello naranja y ojos pardos, vistiendo un elegante vestido de coctel de color jazmín.

\- Gracias Grace-san – respondió la peliazul a su invitada, quien era la pareja de Gray, quienes llegaron desde la tierra natal de ambos hace ya 3 meses. No está de más decir que el momento en el que el mago de hielo puso un pie dentro del edificio, cierto pelirosa se lanzó como una bala contra el pelinegro – pero aun así Juvia se siente muy nerviosa… ¿Qué tal si Natsu ya no desea casarse con Juvia? -

\- Juvia… es imposible que Natsu se arrepienta de casarse contigo – le tranquilizo la rubia, con un flamante vestido beige, dándole ligeras palmadas en el hombro – además si existiese la remota posibilidad de que se hubiese arrepentido, sufriría la ira de esas 2 –

Siguiendo con su mirada el lugar donde apuntaba el pulgar de la maga de llaves, el cual señalaba a "Titania" y "La Demonio", quienes lanzaban dagas con la mirada de izquierda a derecha buscando con la mirada cualquier rasgo de cabello rosa que pudiesen divisar.

\- Juvias se lo agradece también Lucy-san –

De pronto un vehículo mágico freno bruscamente frente a la gran Catedral, del cual se veía la silueta de 6 hombres dentro del carro, no tuvieron necesidad de esperar a que el carro se abriera para saber que eran Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Jellal, Gajeel y Loki.

Las mujeres solo miraron con enorme shock como los varones salían uno a uno del vehículo, todos vestidos de forma elegante, perfectamente presentables, zapatos negros, camisas blancas y esmóquines negros con una corbata de moño del mismo color de los trajes para los acompañantes del novio, quien al contrario de los demás poseía un esmoquin completamente blanco: mocasines, pantalón, camisa, chaleco y vestón, pero por sobre todo, y adornando como siempre el cuello de su usuario, su inconfundible bufanda de escamas blancas.

Todo bien. Todo impecable. Todo perfecto.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle…

El cabello de todos los hombres había sido cambiado a un estilo militar, e incluso el notorio cabello rosa/salmón de Natsu había sido completamente rasurado de la cabeza del slayer de fuego, dejando su cabeza tan lisa como un huevo.

\- Juvia! – llamo el, ahora, calvo hombre, sacando a la peliazul de su shock con un aplastante abrazo - Lamento llegar tarde, cuando despertamos el bar era un asco y tuvimos que limpiar y reparar un par de mesas, sillas, puertas y una muralla, pero las dejamos en perfecto estado… creo –

\- Esta bien Natsu, Juvia lo perdona – sonrió dulcemente la maga de agua separándose del hombre para acariciar su lisa cabeza, definitivamente tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, por lo menos hasta que le volviera a crecer el cabello – Tal parece que Natsu y los demás tuvieron un fiesta bastante intensa –

\- Si, la fiesta estuvo súper loca y como te lo prometí sin mujeres – informo el ex-pelirosa dándole un saludo militar a su prometida.

\- Juvia le cree, además la fiesta de Juvia y las chicas tamb… -

\- Ep! Ep! Ep! Pep! – la detuvo el DS levantando su mano izquierda a la altura de la cara de Juvia mientras su mano derecha apunto a su cabeza – ¿alguna despertó con el pelo rapado? –

\- … No… -

\- Entonces no fue tan loca como la de nosotros - la peliazul no pudo más que reír de forma no muy disimulada ante el hecho de que su futuro esposo creara competencias de la nada.

\- Esta bien, está bien, Natsu gana - sonrió dulcemente la maga de agua– Pero ya habrá otro momento para que Juvia y Natsu hablen de eso, ahora Natsu debe ir a la iglesia –

\- ¡Cierto! – exclamo asustado el DS de fuego dándose la vuelta para dirigirse dentro de la Catedral, pero de pronto se devolvió a Juvia, con una sonrisa juguetona – hay algo que quiero decirte –

Juvia solo arqueo una ceja, esa sonrisa en Natsu, significaba que una idea rara había aparecido en la cabeza del ex-pelirosa.

* * *

\- Gracias por ser usted quien lleve a Juvia al altar, Laxus-san – agradeció la peliazul, tomada del brazo del DS eléctrico.

\- Hey, no hay problema, se puede decir que es mi obligación como Maestro de Fairy Tail – aclaro el rubio caminando lentamente dentro de la iglesia - aunque admito que es un tanto incomodo hacer lo que se supone debe hacer el padre de la novia –

\- Laxus-san tal vez si actúa como padre también le será menos incomodo – sugirió Juvia.

\- ¿En serio quieres que actué como un padre? – pregunto el DS, arqueando ligeramente su ceja.

\- Jiji, no es necesario que Laxus-san haga eso – respondió divertida la maga de agua – Juvia solo lo comento para alivianar el ambiente –

\- Na, pienso que será divertido – reflexiono el rubio, carraspeo un momento para luego hablar con el tono de voz de un hombre mayor - Hija ¿Estas segura que quieres a alguien como él para toda la vida? –

\- Si papá – comento divertida Juvia.

\- Sabes, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte, podemos salir de la iglesia en menos de un parpadeo con mi magia – señalo "papá" Laxus.

La peliazul mordió su labio inferior ligeramente para no soltar una risita – No papá Juvia está segura de esto, además Laxus-san no debería bromear con algo así, después de todo Mira-san está presente –

\- Tienes razón, Mira me mataría si interrumpo una boda entre miembros del gremio, o cualquiera en general, está bastante obsesionada con eso del romance y las parejas – rio un tanto nervioso el DS eléctrico.

\- Cierto, pero a lo que Juvia se refería es que Mira-san se pondría furiosa de celos si Laxus-san hace lo que dijo -

Laxus abrió sus ojos de sobre-manera y quedo sin palabras por varios segundos- ¿C-como lo… -

\- Hace 2 meses Natsu pregunto a Juvia porque sus olores estaban mezclados – La cara del rubio cambio de color de blanco a rojo en menos de un segundo al escuchar que Natsu ya sabía de lo suyo con la camarera albina, o lo que era peor que Gajeel y Levy por consiguiente, o incluso Wendy sabían, lo cual explicaría por qué su cara se enrojecía cada vez que estaba cerca de ambos – Aunque a Juvia no le guste, Juvia tuvo que decirle una verdad a medias a Natsu para proteger su intimidad –

Laxus dejo su estado de shock al ver que ya se encontraban frente a frente con el ex-pelirosa.

\- Bien Natsu, aquí esta Juvia, cuídala mucho ¿entendido? – declaro el DS eléctrico entregándole suavemente la mano de la maga de agua al hombre de cabeza rasurada.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare… Suegrito – Natsu afirmo moviendo también su cabeza, diciendo lo último con un tono burlesco.

Laxus enrojeció al recordar el agudo sentido de la audición de los Dragón Slayers, era seguro que Gajeel se burlaría también de él más tarde, bajo rápidamente del altar para no ver la burlona sonrisa del Slayer de fuego.

\- Juvia comienza a creer que Natsu es más malvado de lo que Juvia imagino – comentó la peliazul mientras ambos tomaban su posición frente al Sacerdote.

\- ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo? – pregunto Natsu observando de reojo a la novia.

\- Por supuesto que no –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hubo una persona que me pregunto hace tiempo si incluiría GrayLu en este fic, no le pude responder por que solo era un "guest", pero la verdad es que esa pareja no es de mis favoritas, pero aun así les desee la felicidad a ambos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El ULTIMO CAPITULO! Wow, sí que me costó escribirlo… tal vez sea por el cariño que le tome a la historia, aunque desde un principio me dije que serían solo 12 capítulos, pero después de todo es la primera historia que escribo de mi crackship favorito (Natsu x Juvia 4EVER)**

… **. O tal vez es porque mi cerebro es un asco, en un buen sentido, en el capítulo anterior les dije que tenía un par de historias que me rondaban por la mente y que quería escribir en un futuro, antes eran 6, ahora son 10 (6 de Fairy, aunque 2 tal vez solo sean un one-shots; 3 de Pokémon y 1 de Boku no Hero)….**

\- Hablar -

\- 'Pensar'-

\- _Sueño / Recuerdo / Fantasías (Imaginaciones)_ -

\- *Onomatopeya de sonido* -

 **.**

Capítulo 12: 15 Años Adelante

 **.**

Ojos rojos como la sangre se abrieron lentamente, aún con la poca iluminación del lugar, pudo ver a su alrededor sin mayores dificultades que se encontraba en una especie de edificación subterránea.

Giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, parecía estar completamente solo, mas no lo estaba. El extraño cristal en el centro de la habitación llamo su atención, no por el hecho de que se encontrara ahí, sino por el hecho de que él una de las personas que se encontraba dentro de aquel cristal, junto con la mujer que más ha amado en la tierra.

\- Es bueno ver que has vuelto Zeref – escucho a sus espaldas, esa voz… giro lentamente su cabeza, y ahí estaba ella, su cabello rubio opaco y sus enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban con un brillo especial y con un pequeño rubor en su pálido rostro.

\- Mavis, es bueno verte otra vez – saludo el mago oscuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A mí también me da gusto, pero… crees que puedas hacer algo con tu ropa – pidió apenada la rubia girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, aunque su mirada nunca se apartó del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Zeref alzo una ceja ante aquello y bajo su vista hacia su cuerpo y se avergonzó al notar que no llevaba ropa con él, no sentía el aire haciendo contacto con su piel, así que por costumbre asumió que si estaba vestido, pensó por unos segundos hasta que hizo aparecer ropa similar a la que usaba mediante un hechizo de ilusión similar al de Mavis.

\- Perdona, no me había percatado de aquello – se disculpó el pelinegro, aunque su tono de su voz seguía sin mostrar cambios.

\- No te preocupes, yo estuve igual cuando aparecí, pero ven, vamos arriba – ofreció la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zeref asintió y avanzo para seguir a Mavis por las escaleras, al final de estas se encontró con el salón principal de Fairy Tail, y con una muy peculiar escena.

\- ¿Qué acaso buscas pelea cara de hielo? – pregunto enfadado un muchacho de entre 10 y11 años, de pelo azul claro ligeramente desordenado y ojos negros, con una pequeña bola de fuego en la palma de su mano.

\- Por supuesto que si estufa andante – respondió otro muchacho de edad similar, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azul oscuro, pegando su frente contra el primer chico.

Sin aviso previo, un chico parecido al peliazul, solo que su cabello era de una tonalidad rosa oscuro y de ojos azules como el mar salto por sobre ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. No pudo evitar el ver a Natsu en ambos niños.

\- ¡Da lo mejor que tienes cara de libro! – grito de pronto, mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en un látigo de agua.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así balde de agua! – exclamo un joven de cabello azul y ojos rojos, trazando rápidamente runas mágica en su brazo derecho, transformándolo en un brazo de acero.

Todo el mundo reía a carcajadas al ver a los cuatro niños luchar en el centro del edificio, mas ningún adulto trataba de separarlos, Zeref se preguntó si realmente ese fue el gremio que los había derrotado ya hace 15 años, como dijo Mavis, o acaso había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

Siguió avanzando tranquilamente, sin llamar la atención de nadie, pues a veces, ni siquiera los años son suficientes para cerrar las heridas, así que prefirió no causar ningún revuelo con su presencia.

Recorrió con su vista casi todo el edificio, sus ojos se posaron en una mujer adulta de cabello azul y ojos de igual color sentada frente a la barra, con un abultado vientre, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron la pequeña bebe de cabello rosa/salmón, ojos azulados y vestida con un mameluco que se encontraba sentada en su regazo y el pequeño niño de cabello azul claro y ojos azul oscuro que se encontraba al lado de su madre, mujer que sonreía de una forma cálida mientras veía a los otros 2 pequeños muchacho luchar en el centro del edificio.

\- ¡Juvia-chan! – exclamo de pronto la pequeña rubia lanzándose contra la mujer, abrazando su hombro derecho, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la pequeña niña – hola también a ti Mavis-chan, Gyro-chan –

\- Mavis-chan… – repitió el mago oscuro con cierta diversión.

\- Si, si, y ella es mi sobrina más pequeña, Mavis Dragneel -

\- ¿Dragneel? – Repitió asombrado, si esa pequeña poseía el mismo apellido que él y que su hermano, eso significaba que la mujer que cargaba a la pequeña era… - entonces ella es… -

\- Si, mucho gusto, el nombre de Juvia es Juvia Dragneel, esposa de Natsu – se presentó Juvia depósito suavemente a la Dragneel menor sobre la barra del gremio, antes de darle al Dragneel mayor una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia.

\- Ya veo, es bueno ver que Natsu encontró a una buena mujer – saludo Zeref con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, respondiendo también con un reverencia - Pero… no lo veo por aquí -

\- No, pero de hecho, Juvia cree que deberían llegar en… -

\- ¡JUUVIAAAAAAAA! – se oyó exclamar a una voz masculina, más lo único que pudieron ver fue un manchón negro y rosa que hizo desaparecer a la mujer de su puesto.

Zeref quedo paralizado por un momento, su boca se abrió ligeramente al ver al hombre de cerca de 35 años de corto cabello rosa que ahora estaba cargando a la peliazul como si fuese una princesa mientras giraban reían alegremente.

\- 'P-papá' – tartamudeo mentalmente al ver al hombre delante de él, pero el padre de Zeref y Natsu jamás tuvo una cicatriz que iba desde la mandíbula derecha hasta la mejilla.

\- Natsu por favor… Juvia comenzara a sentirse mal – señalo entre risas la maga de agua, haciendo que el mencionado dejara de girar.

\- Perdona Juvia, pero es que te extrañe demasiado – confeso el pelirosa mayor mientras apegaba su cuerpo aún más contra el de Juvia.

\- Juvia también lo extraño ¿Qué tal fue la misión de Natsu e Igneel? – pregunto Juvia acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

\- Bien… pero Igneel solo destruyo un edificio, aún le falta mucho – contesto el pelirosa moviendo la cabeza en negación.

\- Yo no quiero destruir cosas igual que tú, papá – argumento un muchacho de casi 15 años con los brazos cruzados, de cabello rosa/salmón e igual de alborotado que el cabello de su padre en sus años de juventud., aunque sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre, vestía una camiseta roja, pantalones azules y unos zapatos deportivos negros y rojos.

\- Ves lo que te digo, Igneel no quiere seguir mis pasos – acuso el pelirosa mayor, mientras el mencionado desvió la mirada con exasperación al ver el comportamiento del pelirosa mayor. Juvia solo rio, pues sabía que Natsu realmente lo hacía solo para molestar a su hijo.

\- Juvia entiende Natsu, pero hay otro asunto que Natsu debe tratar – informo la mujer peliazul, señalando con su mano al hermano mayor del DS de fuego.

\- Hola… ha pasado tiempo, Natsu – saludo un tanto incomodo el "mago oscuro", después de todo, tras todo lo que había pasado en la guerra de Alvares contra Fairy Tail/Fiore no creía que Natsu estuviera muy feliz de verlo.

\- Si, realmente ha pasado un tiempo Zeref – saludo de forma tranquila el pelirosa mayor, sonriéndole de forma serena, sorprendiendo al anteriormente conocido como mago oscuro, los ojos de Natsu se posaron sobre la maestra rubia – ¿Primera recuerda nuestro trato? –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Casi lo olvido – exclamo Mavis, con ligera sorpresa, girando su cuerpo hacia el Dragneel pelinegro.

\- ¿Trato? ¿De qué trato h*bofetada* - sin siquiera poder terminar su oración, la cara del pelinegro fue torcida hacia la derecha por una bofetada dada por la fundadora de Fairy Tail.

\- ¡Misión cumplida! – celebraron Natsu y Mavis chocando los 5 con una sonrisa.

\- Perdona Zeref, pero el trato era darte un golpe a cambio de que llamaran Mavis a mí pequeña sobrinita – informo la rubia, quien se movió rápidamente para abrazar a la mencionada.

\- Bueno… supongo que eso era algo que me merecía después de todo – comento el pelinegro acariciando su adolorida mejilla.

\- Natsu, Juvia está segura que a Zeref-san le gustaría conocer al reto de la familia – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa, el DS de fuego asintió antes de silbar de una forma extraña.

Después de eso, 4 chicas y 3 chicos se acercaron a ellos, y sea agruparon de lo que parecía ser de mayor a menor. Natsu se posiciono al principio de todos y hablo.

\- Mira te los presento, el primero es Igneel de 14 – el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo - la segunda es Julia de 13 – la muchacha peliazul y ojos negros como la noche le sonrió mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia - luego son los mellizos Haru y Shiki de 11 – los reconoció de inmediato, eran los pequeños que habían iniciado una pelea cuando él apareció en el Salón principal, el de cabello azul fue el primero y el rosa el segundo, ambos le dieron una sonrisa comparable a la su padre(Natsu) antes de que comenzaran a golpearse en los hombros hasta ser separados el primogénito de Juvia y Natsu - Zerath de 9 – el niño de cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros le miro un tanto serio, dando una pequeña reverencia para no ser irrespetuoso - Judith de 8 – la muchacha de pelo y ojos azules le sonrió ampliamente - las gemelas Nadia y Natasha de 6 – las pequeñas de cabello y ojos rosa y ojos negros como los de su padre le saludaron con una sonrisa tímida - Julius "Gyro" de 3 – Zeref hizo un pequeño recordatorio mental de preguntar ese "Gyro" que Natsu agrego al presentar al pequeño que se ocultaba detrás del pelirosa mayor, pues recordó que Mavis también lo llamo así, pero por ahora había otro nombre que quedo en su mente - y por último la pequeña Mavis de un añito – apuntando a la pequeña en los brazos de la Maestra Mavis.

\- "Zerath" – repitió el Dragneel de cabello negro.

\- Bueno… si le llegara a poner Zeref a uno de mis hijos los del consejo mágico se pondrían como locos – respondió bromista el pelirosa, rascando su mejilla - Además fue la Primera quien nos dijo ese nombre –

Zeref se quedó callado por un momento, creado por él o no, un corazón tan grande como el que tenía Natsu era algo que ninguna persona en Earthland tendría.

\- Yo… ya veo, gracias Natsu – no, ese gracias no solo era por el nombre, en realidad el mago oscuro le agradecía el que el pelirosa le hubiese perdonado.

\- Bueno, ahora que estas aquí tal vez puedas ayudarnos con los nombres para los 3 que vienen en camino – señalo Natsu, abrazando nuevamente a Juvia y acariciando su vientre.

\- Claro, será un placer –

\- Además aun le falta conocer a los que vendrán más adelante – señalo la peliazul acariciando los brazos de su amado.

\- ¡¿Mas?! – grito el Dragneel pelinegro, completamente fuera de su antiguo personaje serio e inexpresivo, volteo su cabeza hacia su rubia amada mientras apuntaba a su hermano menor - ¿es una broma verdad? –

\- jijiji no~p, de hecho en un principio Juvia-chan quería tener 20 hijos, pero Natsu le dijo que eran demasiados – respondió con una sonrisa la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

\- Por supuesto que lo son – murmuro por lo bajo Zeref.

\- Entonces Natsu le dijo que 18 niños eran más que suficientes y Juvia acepto – continúo Mavis, sin dejar de sonreír.

Zeref se quedó viendo a la sonriente rubia, antes de girar su cabeza a su igual sonriente hermano, abrió la boca un momento y la cerró al segundo siguiente, tratando de encontrar palabras - Wow… 18 ¿eh?… ustedes dos… realmente van a tener una gran familia –

\- Por supuesto, además de que Juvia no puede esperar para que nuestros pequeños nos den la satisfacción de tener nietos – comento la peliazul con una sonrisa soñadora, pero Natsu parecía no compartir el apuro.

\- P-pero para eso falta mucho ¿no? – agrego casi de inmediato el padre pelirosa mientras veía de reojo a sus pequeñas niñas.

\- Tal vez, pero Natsu debe recordar que Igneel ya tiene 14, le quedan solo 4 años para que sea mayor de edad, además de que se nota que Julia tiene un gran interés por Hamrio-kun – le señalo sonriente Juvia, recordando las miradas que su hija le daba al hijo mayor de Gajeel y Levy, el cual era un año mayor que Igneel.

\- ¿¡QUUÉÉÉ?! – gritaron fuertemente Natsu y Julia a todo pulmón.

\- ¡¿Q-q-quién se interesaría por un cerebro oxidado como él?! – exclamo la primera hija de los magos de fuego y agua, completamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Maldito cabeza de balde! ¡Aleja a tu bestia de mi princesa! – grito el padre pelirosa, saltando por sobre todos para golpear al DS de hierro.

\- ¡Al hijo de quien llamas bestia Salamander! – grito en respuesta Gajeel, cubriendo su cuerpo de escamas de hierro.

Haru y Shiki se sonrieron de forma cómplice, saltaron algunos segundos después de que los DS empezaran a revolcarse en el piso en una nube de polvo y golpes para reiniciar su batalla contra Silver y Gabriel, que causo que varios otros miembros también se unieran a la pelea, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Igneel solo suspiro, para infortunio de los pequeños, sus hermanos menores habían sacado demasiado de su padre, agradecía que su personalidad era más parecida a la de su madre, porque de no ser así él sería una persona demasiado violent…*botellazo*

\- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL BASTARDO QUE ARROJO ESO?! – grito completamente furioso el hijo mayor de Natsu y Juvia, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de vapor antes de que el también saltara a la acción.

De pronto, y como siempre, todo el gremio se había convertido en un campo de batalla en el cual volaban botellas, sillas, mesas y una que otra persona. Una mujer rubia entro de la mano de una niña rubia de 10 años que parecía una versión más pequeña de la mujer que la acompañaba.

\- Otra pelea comienza – soltó Lucy, en un suspiro un tanto lamentable, en momentos como ese extrañaba a Erza, pero ella y su hijo Simón se encontraban visitando a Jellal, y tristemente no había nada que ella pudiese hacer, más que rodear el remolino de golpes que era el centro del gremio, camino lentamente por la derecha, pero la hija de la maga de llaves no parecía moverse - hm… ¿Qué ocurre Ellie? –

\- De nuevo todos están peleando – contesto la pequeña, sin apartar su mirada del centro del gremio.

\- Bueno… si estas cosas no pasaran no sería Fairy Tail – comento la rubia mayor, con una sonrisa – Vamos junto a Juvia ¿bien? –

La pequeña asintió, aunque su mirada nunca se apartó del centro de la pelea, donde se encontraban Natsu y los mellizos Dragneel, volvió su vista a su madre y un tanto nerviosa pregunto - Emm, Mamá… ¿Puedo apoyar a Haru? –

\- Solo si lo haces con todas tus fuerzas – sonrió la rubia mayor, antes de que tuviera que agacharse para esquivar una silla que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza – y a una distancia segura –

Para bien o para mal, sin importar los cambios que traiga el paso de los años o una poción, Fairy Tail es, y seguirá siendo siempre Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Dios me tomo varios días escribir el comienzo, no sabía si hacerlo de forma simple u ocultando por unos momento que era Zeref, al final me decidí por lo segundo.**

 **Hay referencias en varios de los nombres de varios de los hijos de los personajes…**

 **Vi el penúltimo capítulo de Fairy Tail, sé que a algunos les molestara, y lo recalcare con mayúsculas para evitar problemas,** **ES SOLO MI OPONION PERSONAL** **, pero creo que realmente el final fue como un avión que caía en picada, al principio los enemigos se mostraban al mismo nivel de los 4 más poderosos de Ishgar o incluso superior, y al final la mayoría perdió de una manera que me decepciono bastante. En comparación a otras sagas de FT, para mí esta estuvo muy por debajo de las demás, y eso es muy malo para ser el arco final. Sobre todo Zeref y Acnologia, fue como… ambos derrotaron a Natsu, Natsu se levanta junta poder de la amistad y ¡ONE PUUUUUNCH! (inserten el opening de OPM aquí) y fin, en lugar de hacer un "segundo round" más emocionante como en las demás sagas.**

 **Respeto a todos los que tengan una opinión diferente y espero que también respeten la mía. Tal vez termino de forma tan "abrupta" porque le impusieron una fecha límite para el final, o al menos eso quiero creer.**

 **Sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitar compararlo con el final de Gintama, el cual también está por terminar y estoy siguiendo junto a FT, porque a mi parecer está teniendo un gran final.**

 **PD: Lo recomiendo al 100%, tanto como para pasar el raro con sus múltiples capítulos de humor en los que literalmente te dolerá el estómago de tanto reír como por sus increíbles batallas.**

 **Y ahora sí, WolfCerberus se despide de ustedes diciendo ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
